Once Upon A Hot Summer Day
by Ao Ame
Summary: It was a hot summer season, Sakura and her friends decided to go the beach and have some fun, but what mystery awaits the four teenagers? And what’s with this four hot guys eyeing them? Read the story people! Pairings: SXS, NXT, SXI, NXH XTREME MADNESS XD
1. Where's My Friggin iPod?

Summary: It was a hot summer season, Sakura and her friends decided to go the beach and have some fun, but what mystery awaits the four teenagers? And what's with this four hot guys eyeing them? Read the story people XD

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT I DEFINETLY OWN THIS STORY XD ORIGINAL!!!!

* * *

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

_**Summer**_

**Chapter 1: Where's My Friggin iPod?!**

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" a girl with brown hair that was tied into two buns nudged the girl beside her, "She better hurry up or we'll leave her behind!" she pouted and crossed her arms

The three girls were getting pissed and impatient waiting for their friend, the blonde girl had enough for waiting her friend, she opened the car window and stuck her head out, she inhaled deeply and waved her right hand in the air

"Hurry up forehead! IT'S ALREADY 5:30 IN THE MORNING! **I DON'T WANT TO GET A SUNBURN WHEN WE GO THERE!**" she clenched her fist, her eyes white with anger, the two girls at her back just shook their head and sighed

* * *

_Meanwhile inside the Haruno estate..._

"Damnit! Where's my iPod!" she cursed every words that'll make little children cry while searching for her iPod

"_Fucking shit! Where is it!" _from the looks of it, she turned her room into a mess, like their was a riot going on

"Ah! Where the hell is it!?" she clenched her fist, her background fuming with flames of anger. Just then, before she could stab the wall with frustration, she saw her Scottish Fold Cat enter her messy room

"Hey Shelby what are you doing here?" her anger gone, she picked up her cat, and twitched when she saw what she saw...that was placed in her cats ears...and the little rectangle thing on the cat's suit pouch

_Darn cat...using my iPod..._

* * *

"**THAT'S IT!"** Ino opened the car door, and went after Sakura

* * *

Sakura went downstairs, her cat in hand and went for the door when suddenly it sprung open

"Ino! You friggin pig you scared the daylights out of me!" the two stared angrily at each other, lightning of fury filled their background, they were about scratch each other's faces when suddenly, Tenten locked the front door and dragged them to the car

"You two babies! You already wasted thirty minutes, now it's six o'clock! **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME WE'LL ARRIVE AT SUNA?! HAH!? YOU KNOW THAT IT'S FRIGGIN HOT THERE! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"** the two trembled with fear, Tenten's brow twitched. She harshly threw them in the car and closed the door. She then went to the driver's seat and closed the door, she turned on the ignition and drove off to Suna

This will be a long day...

* * *

A/N: hey guys XD sorry if I haven't updated My Life In Highschool...the truth is I have no stinking idea what will happen next XD...pls forgive me...well as you wait for the updation (is there any kind of word? XD) of My Life In Highschool...PLS ENJOY THIS ONE XD PLS REVIEW

P.S: i apoligize for such a short chapter...but i'll update ASAP!

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


	2. Mischief

Summary: It was a hot summer season, Sakura and her friends decided to go the beach and have some fun, but what mystery awaits the four teenagers? And what's with this four hot guys eyeing them? Read the story people XD

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT I DEFINETLY OWN THIS STORY XD ORIGINAL!!!!

_Itaclic - thoughts, location, time, flashback_

**Bold - shouting**

_**Bold **Italic - **innerself**_

Normal - normal XD

* * *

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

_**Summer**_

**Chapter 2: Mischief**

* * *

_6:10 a.m._

_Somewhere in Konoha Highway..._

"Hey! Share some chocolate Haruno!" Ino reached for the chocolate that Sakura was munching but she quickly hid it behind her back, (A/N: which was facing an open car window) Sakura stuck out her tongue and push Ino away from her and her precious Hershey chocolate bar

"Eh! Give me!" Sakura chuckled seeing her best friend's childish behavior, "For pity's sake! Your already 18 and your still acting like we were just wearing diapers!" she continued to push Ino away, Ino glared at her furiously and bit her hand hard, Sakura retrieved her bruised hand

"You pig! What was that for!" she kissed her hand in pain, "Give me some chocolate!" Ino attacked Sakura, the car almost lost its balance, "Yo, cut that out!" Tenten looked at the back and glared at both of them

"Give me!" Ino pinned Sakura, the girls didn't notice that the Hershey chocolate that Sakura was eating came flying outside the car and landed on the open road

Suddenly a speeding motorcycle was heading towards the chocolate then...**BAM!** it broke into million pieces...it's chocolate goodness ruined XD

"Give me the chocolate!" Ino bit Sakura's arm, "Ah! Get off me pig!" Sakura slightly punched Ino's stomach, "!#$&()"

"_Grrrrrr..."_ Tenten clenched her teeth, "Calm down Tenten..." Hinata rubbed Tenten's arm to only shrug it off

"**FUCK IT!" **Tenten grabbed a huge hermit crab from God knows where and threw it at the, the little creature landed on Ino's shoulder

Ino stopped pulling Sakura's hair and looked closely what had landed on her shoulder

_5...4...3..2..1..._

"**AH! GET IT OFF ME! AHHHHHHHHH!"** Ino cried anime style while shrugging of the little creature, Hinata looked at the back with a smirk on her face, but that smirk faded when she saw the looks of the face of the hermit crab

_Hermit Crab: (smug smug)_

Hinata sweat dropped and just shrugged off the scene

* * *

_7:01 a.m._

_Moments later..._

The two finally made peace and quietly sat down their seat, Tenten massage her temples with one hand and sighed

"_Finally...some peace and quiet..."_

"Mew..." Sakura's cat jumped on Tenten lap; she looked down, her eyes widened with shock

"Sakura! YOU'RE CAT IS CHEWING MY TEDDYBEAR!" the three eyed the cat and sniggered

"Give me back my teddy bear!" Tenten grabbed the toy's arm and pulled it from the cat, oh Tenten, why'd you do that...the cat gave her a death glare, Shelby's back stiffen, growls, hair bristles on back..._trouble_

"Ahm...Sakura...you're cat...she's giving me the warning...ehhh (insert crying) Sakura help" Sakura chuckled and grabbed her cat, she patted her cat's head, Sakura got out her iPod and placed the small head phone on the ears of her cat, she quickly went back to her old calm self and smiled (A/N: I meant the cat!)

"Thanks Sakura" she laughed nervously, the cat turned to look at her and gave her a death glare, Tenten gulped and continued to drive

_That cat gives me the creeps...wait...is that cat using Sakura's iPod?_

_**Creepy...**_

* * *

_7:55 a.m._

_Not far from the girl's Cadillac SRX car..._

A Black Ford Escape Hybrid was facing a heavy traffic (A/N: they're ahead of the girl's)

"Hay..._mendokuse_" a guy with black hair that was tied up into a pine-apple hairstyle sighed as he leaned on the car open window

"_This heat will kill us all..."_ a blonde haired blue eyed guy mumbled as he grabs a fan

Hehe...poor guys...their car overheated an hour ago and the car's air-condition won't work for the past thirty minutes

"Friggin (A/N: Ahaha XD R o x a s G o e s Q u a c k likes that word as much as I do) traffic" a guy with onyx black eyes with hair that was of a chicken's end (A/N: lolz) cursed and slammed his left palm on the car door

* * *

_8:00 a.m._

"Traffic" Tenten mumbled and sighed to herself

* * *

_8:01 a.m._

While the three impatient men were cursing under their breath, this guy, sitting on the passenger seat eyed a car beside their car, but he wasn't eyeing the car, he was eyeing the girl inside it, sitting on the driver's seat

'_Nice...chick's can _drive_'_ he smirked and continued to eye the girl

* * *

_8:06 a.m._

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Tenten looked at the source of what was making her uneasy, she eyed a guy right next to their car, he was smirking at her, she blushed and quickly looked away

_**Wow! That's a really hot guy there yeah?**_

_Shut up!_

She slightly opened the car window and secretly looked at the guy

_Wow...long brown hair, oddly white eyes...and that smirk...oh how I love the way he smirk_

She continued to blush when suddenly she was interrupted by Hinata, she turned to look at her with slight annoyance, "What?" she rose her brow, Hinata pointed at the front, Tenten followed her finger and saw that the traffic light was green 'go'

She turned on the ignition again and drove off

* * *

A/N: as promised I updated ASAP XD hope you enjoyed the chappie pls review

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara

_Preview:_

"_Welcome to Suna Beach Resort...hope you enjoy your stay" _

"_Wow! This room is the bomb!"_

"_Hi I'm Neji...Hyuuga Neji...and you are?"_


	3. Music

Summary: It was a hot summer season, Sakura and her friends decided to go the beach and have some fun, but what mystery awaits the four teenagers? And what's with this four hot guys eyeing them? Read the story people XD

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT I DEFINETLY OWN THIS STORY XD ORIGINAL!!!!

* * *

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

_**Summer**_

**Chapter 3: Music**

* * *

_--Recap--_

_8:06 a.m._

_Feeling a little uncomfortable, Tenten looked at the source of what was making her uneasy, she eyed a guy right next to their car, he was smirking at her, she blushed and quickly looked away_

_**Wow! That's a really hot guy there yeah?**_

_Shut up!_

_She slightly opened the car window and secretly looked at the guy_

_Wow...long brown hair, oddly white eyes...and that smirk...oh how I love the way he smirk_

_She continued to blush when suddenly she was interrupted by Hinata, she turned to look at her with slight annoyance, "What?" she rose her brow, Hinata pointed at the front, Tenten followed her finger and saw that the traffic light was green 'go'_

_She turned on the ignition again and drove off_

_--End of Recap--_

* * *

_Time Skip_

_10:00 a.m._

_Somewhere near Suna Beach Resort_

Tenten took a rest for a while and shift places with Sakura, so Sakura was the one driving now. Tenten sat beside Ino at the back while looking outside the window, day dreaming about that 'hot' guy she saw awhile ago

_--Tenten's Day Dream(Insert Music: Your Body Is A Wonderland)--_

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

_A scene flashed in Tenten's mind, she was wearing her favorite floral green two piece bikini. She was lying on her side on the sand in front of the ocean while drinking a coconut juice_

_Suddenly, she felt a hand brush her curvy side; she blushed and looked at her back_

"_Hey Baby" he smirked as he knelt beside her, before she could sat up, she was pinned on the sandy floor_

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

"_-" before she could speak, he silenced her with his passionate kiss, Tenten blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck_

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be awhile_

_She didn't notice that he slowly picked her up bridal-style, not parting their lips and he carried her to the hotel and went to his room_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder _

_I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_--End of Tenten's Day Dream--_

'_He's so dreamy...'_

'_**Stop this Tenten! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A GIRLY GIRL! YOU'RE A PUNK REMEMBER?"**_

'_(ignore, sigh...blush)...'_

Inner Tenten rolled her eyes and mentally slapped Tenten, she accidentally (or to Ino it was hilarious) fell of her chair, Ino cracked up laughing

"Ouch my face..." she rubbed her face and went back to her seat, she glared cold daggers at Ino but she kept on laughing like a hyena

_Stupid pig..._

"Ahahahaha...sorry tente-ahhahahahaah tenten I'm so sorry ahahahaha" Ino sniggered for a second then cracked up laughing

"_(Someone sniggered...more like two someone sniggered)" _Tenten looked at Sakura and Ino and found they were laughing also

"Fine! LAUGH ALL YOU WANT!" feeling very pissed off, Tenten tried hard not to kill the little piggy beside her, so she looked for something to throw at her, when suddenly...her gaze caught a certain shell...a very big shell

"_Hehe..."_ she grabbed it and threw it at Ino

_5...4...3...2...1..._

"**AH! FRIGGIN CRABS! AH! GET IT OFF ME! AH!" **

"ahahahahahaahah" the three girls cracked up, Ino immediately opened the car window and threw the hermit crab outside. The crab landed on a biker's helmet, Ino looked outside, before she could grin with victory, she saw the hermit crab give her a wide grin

'_O.O holy shit!' _Ino suddenly passed out; the three stopped laughing and looked at Ino

"Ino? A-are you okay? Ino" Tenten slightly slapped Ino on the cheek to wake her up, but it didn't help

The three just sweat dropped and ignored the scene

* * *

_10:25 a.m._

_Somewhere In Suna Beach Resort_

"Welcome to Suna Beach Resort...hope you enjoy your stay" the manager (coughcoughgirlmanagercoughcough) said as she eyed the four boys that just checked in to separate rooms

'(purr like a cat) those guys are hot!' she slyly said in her mind

* * *

_10:26 a.m._

_In the elevator..._

_(Elevator Music)_

Convict...Music...and you know we a front

I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know

"_I wanna fuck you...you already know..."_ Naruto murmured while playing some game in his cellhpone

Money in the air as mo feel grab you by your coat tail take you to the motel, hoe sale,  
don't tell, won't tell, baby said I don't talk Dogg but she told on me, oh well,  
take a picture with me, what the flick gon' do, baby stick to me & ima stick on you,  
if you pick me then ima pick on you, d-o-double g and I'm here to put this dick on you,  
I'm stuck on pussy and yours is right, wrip riding them poles and them doors is tight  
and ima get me a shot for the end of the night 'cause pussy is pussy and baby you're pussy for life.

'_I LOVE THIS SONG!' _Naruto shouted in his mind, a scene in his mind (Ahem rated M scene XD he's such a pervert XD) started to cloud up when suddenly Shikamaru nudged his arm

"Hurry up dobe or the elevator'll close" he lazily said and left him behind, the elevator door strated to close

"Ah! Wait for me!" he grabbed his things and squeezed out of the elevator almost crushing his left leg

* * *

_10:30 a.m._

_In The Hotel Lobby..._

Sakura parked the car in the parking lobby, "Okay guys...were here!" she said happily, she opened the car door then walked out

"I'm so excited!" Ino giggled and opened the car door

They gathered their things before entering the Hotel

"Welcome to Suna Beach Resort" the manager politely said to the four girls, "Please sign here" she motioned Sakura to write her signature on the paper, "Thank you...and..." she gave four keys to the girls "These are your keys to your individual rooms" Sakura didn't accept it, she just looked at the manager

"Is there something wrong miss?" she raised her brow with slight and unnoticeable annoyance (or maybe if you look at it this way)

"_Hey! If you don't want to take it then you better leave bitch!"_

(But of course...we don't want the Suna Beach Resort to have zero customers would we?)

"Um...can we have only one room four the four of us?" she smiled, the manager looked at her for a moment then gave them a key, "Sure miss...here is your room key...hope you enjoy your stay" she forced a smile, the four girls smiled back, grabbed their luggage and went to the elevator

'_Bitches...'_

* * *

_10:49 a.m._

_In Room 207..._

"Hn..." Sasuke said while exploring his room, the living room was much bigger than his living room, the kitchen was two times larger than his own kitchen, the bathroom has a Jacuzzi and a small swimming pool, and of course the usual bathroom stuff

He smirked and went to his room, "Nice..." his room has a green bean bag, a king sized bed, a balcony where he can view the beach and the sea shore, he has a huge plasma TV, a large stereo and all of that awesome stuff

"Heads up!" he heard some female voices from the beach, he went to his balcony and eyed two girls playing some beach volleyball

"(giggle) nice one!" his smirk widen and chuckled

'_I think I'm gonna love this place'_

_KNOCK KMOCK KNOCK!_

Someone was knocking at his door, his smirked faded and answered the door, to only made his blood boil because of 'their' interruption

"What?" he asked coldy, "Come on Teme! Let's go to the beach!" Naruto gave him a wide foxy grin, "Hn. Whataver" he closed the door and went to the beach with his friends

_

* * *

_

11:05 a.m.

_In Room 212..._

"Wow! This room is the bomb!" the four girls shouted in unison, "Guys look at this!" Tenten said from the bathroom, the three girls went in the bathroom, their eyes widened with shock

"WOW!" the four girls squeaked with excitement, the bathroom has a Jacuzzi, a small swimming pool, and all the usual bathroom stuff

"Nice! AND IT'S COLOR PINK/BLUE/PURPLE/GREEN" they said in unison

"Yo Trince! Heads Up" the four girls' eyes lit up from hearing a male from the balcony, they went to the balcony (which is connected to the bathroom and to their bedroom XD) and blushed at the sight

Bare chest, topless men and six-pack abs men playing volleyball

"Wooo! I Love This Place!" Ino said and started jumping like a maniac

"What are we waiting for girls, let's go to the beach!" Ino said and went outside, the three went after her. They didn't mind changing their clothes because they're already wearing their swimsuits

* * *

_11:25 a.m._

_In the Beach..._

"WOW!" The four girls' eyes once again lit up at the sight, "It's better than looking at the balcony! I THINK I'M IN HEAVEN!" Ino said while admiring the guys (coughcoughtoplessguyscoughcough) walking in the beach

"Come on guys let's go swimming!" Ino was about to dive in the water when Tenten stopped her, "What?" she asked with annoyance, "You don't want to get a major sunburn ne?" Ino bliked three times and sweat dropped, "Oh yeah...i forgot to bring the sunblock lotions...i'll just go and get it" Ino was about to walk away when Tenten stopped her, "I'll go and get it...you stay here and admire the guys" Ino hugged her like she was a hot guy, "Thank you Tenten...you're so kind huhuhu" she started crying anime style

"Yeah yeah...get off me" she pushed Ino away and went back to the Hotel

"Come on Ino let's go to the juice bar, I'm kinda thirsty" Sakura dragged Ino to the juice bar, Hinata just giggled and followed them

* * *

_11:28 a.m._

_In the Juice Bar..._

"Guys come on! Let's go swimming!" Naruto said while playing in the water like a kid, _"And he call that swimming" _Neji said to Sasuke, the two men chuckled at Naurto's stupidity

"Hey guys" Two girls neared Sasuke and Neji, "We were just wondering if you two are available to date us" a girl with black hair asked while leaning on Neji's chest, the two guys glared at the girls, the two girls shivered with fear

"Okay...i guess you don't want.to...bye" The two girls quickly went far away from Neji and Sasuke

"I hate fan girls" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes with annoyance, Neji smirked while looking at a certain girl that went back to the Hotel

"Wait guys I think I forgot something in my room" Neji said and walked away back to the Hotel

"Hm...wonder what it is" Shikamaru said while leaning on the counter top, "Must be a condom" Sasuke said and chuckled slyly

"Aw...you sick bastard...i'm outta here" Shikamaru walked away with disgust

* * *

_11:31 a.m._

_In the Juice Bar..._

"I can't believe you forgot your wallet in the car!" Ino said while scolding Sakura, "Sorry! Okay!" Sakura glared at her, "Now what are we suppose to drink!" Ino glared back at her, the two started to have a staring contest

"Hey guys, look at this" Hinata said and pointed at the left direction, the two stop fighting and followed Hinata's finger, their eyes wide

"_Ah!!!!" _Ino giggled with excitement, Ino went to the guy that left the chicken ass haired guy, while Sakura slowly neared the chicken ass haired guy

'_Okay...Sakura...calm down...you're just going to ask him a simple question' _Sakura gulped with nervousness and neared the guy

"Um...hey u..." Sasuke looked at the girl, his head slightly cocked to the side, _'Wow...i've never seen a girl with pink hair'_

'_**Maybe she dyed it'**_ he rolled his eyes and looked away

"Um...can I ask you a question...?" she blushed and looked at her feet

'_A damni another fangirl!' he screamed with fury in his mind, __**'Go easy with the pretty lady Uchiha' **_he rolled his eyes and looked at the girl

"I was wondering if you-" the guy cut her off

"No i don't want to have a date with you" Sasuke started to walk away, Sakura looked at him with confusion and twitched

"Excuse me?" Sakura said with a furious angry tone, the guy stopped and looked back

'_**Maybe you should change your question'**_

'_Yeah...let's humiliate this bastard of thinking we were a fangirl'_

'_**Yeah! The nerve of this guy'**_

"Hah! Who said I want to have a date with you, I just wanted to ask if your hair has the traits of a chicken's ass" Sakura said cracking up like it was an everyday question

The people surrounding them laughed and cracked up

"Ahahahah chicken ass" Naruto said from behind him, he looked at the girl and gave her a menacing glare, he neared her

"Laugh all you want girl, but next time...i'll be the one laughing at you" he poke her forehead with his index finger before walking away, glaring at the people making them silence with fright

'_Now I'm in trouble...i hate being the bad girl'_

* * *

Tenten happily walked in the corridors of the Hotel, sunblock in hand, she made a right turn to only bump into someone, making her fall flat on the floor

"Ouch! Watch were you going there buddy" she rubbed her left arm which she fell onto, "Sorry I didn't mean it" she looked up, suddenly...the world stop...their eyes met

'_It's...it's...'_

'_**The guy from awhile ago...'**_ she blushed, he offered her a hand to help her stand up, she gladly took it and he helped her stand up

She blushed deep red, he accidentally pulled her up a little forceful making her bump into him, her hand landed on his well toned chest, she quickly pushed away and blushed

"Ahm...sorry" Tenten said, she knelt down and picked up the sun block, she stood up again

"Ahm...i'm really sorry if I bump into you..." she bowed down and started to walk away, but she stopped

"Wait!" she looked back at him, he smirked at her and neared her

"Hi I'm Neji...Hyuuga Neji...and you are?" he offered her a hand to shake, she blushed and gladly took it

"I'm Tenten...nice to meet you Neji-_kun_"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys XD hope you enjoyed this chappie XD ahahah well i made it longer...please review!

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara

_--Chapter Preview--_

_"OMG! What The fuck are you two doing?"_

_"Time for revenge pinkie!"_

_"Would you like to go in my room?"_

_ahahah XD spoiler! _


	4. Mayhem At The Hotel And Beyond

Summary: It was a hot summer season, Sakura and her friends decided to go the beach and have some fun, but what mystery awaits the four teenagers? And what's with this four hot guys eyeing them? Read the story people XD 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT I DEFINETLY OWN THIS STORY XD ORIGINAL!!!!

* * *

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

**_Summer_**

**Chapter 4: Mayhem At The Hotel And Beyond**

_--Recap--_

_Tenten happily walked in the corridors of the Hotel, sun block in hand, she made a right turn to only bump into someone, making her fall flat on the floor _

"_Ouch! Watch were you going there buddy" she rubbed her left arm which she fell onto, "Sorry I didn't mean it" she looked up, suddenly...the world stop...their eyes met_

'_It's...it's...'_

'**_The guy from awhile ago...'_**_ she blushed, he offered her a hand to help her stand up, she gladly took it and he helped her stand up_

_She blushed deep red, he accidentally pulled her up a little forceful making her bump into him, her hand landed on his well toned chest, she quickly pushed away and blushed_

"_Ahm...sorry" Tenten said, she knelt down and picked up the sun block, she stood up again_

"_Ahm...i'm really sorry if I bump into you..." she bowed down and started to walk away, but she stopped_

"_Wait!" she looked back at him, he smirked at her and neared her_

"_Hi I'm Neji...Hyuuga Neji...and you are?" he offered her a hand to shake, she blushed and gladly took it_

"_I'm Tenten...nice to meet you Neji-kun"_

_--End of Recap--_

_

* * *

_

_12:00 noon_

_Somehwere..._

Ino followed the 'hot' guy that went in some of the small cabins near the exit of the beach. She chuckled slyly while secretly following him

'_Camouflage Ino...concentrate on your camouflage...'_ she said in her head, she looked at the guy again, her wide grin faded when she realized he was out of sight

"Ah darn it!" she said with pure fury, she just sighed and walked away with defeat

She was lost in her thoughts when she didn't realize two men following her; Ino's attention was caught when she heard someone snigger from behind her

She looked at the back, her conscious screamed, 'Ah Mah Gawd! Two Hot Guys XD' but her mind screamed, 'Danger! Red Alert! Run For Your Life!' she looked at the two with awe but she regained her cool when one of them neared Ino

"Hey there babe" he said huskily as he circled around her, "Eow " she said with a smile, the two men chuckled at her, the one from in front of her also neared her

"Would you like to come with us little cute _girl_?" he breathe hotly at her ear, shivers run up and down her spine, this is so wrong

"Ahm...no thanks but I need to go back to my friends now...bye" she faked a smile, she pushed her way through the men but before she was four feet away from them, one of them grabbed her arm

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second their little miss" the guy said who grabbed her arm, "Now we mean no harm, if you just let us take you to our cabin...-" the guy in front of her said but she cut him off with a loud scream

"Let me go! Help! Somebody help!" she struggled from his grip, when he tried to hug her he elbowed the guy in his stomach and made for the run

The two guys went after her. The other one was running too fast he caught up with her and tackled her to the ground

"Ah! Let go of me! Help" the guy chuckled evilly at her and brought out an injection (inside was full of sleeping medicine) before he could pierce it on her skin he was sent flying three feet away from her

Ino screamed with horror, she quickly stood up and made for the run again, she turned the other corner to only be pinned to the wall, a calloused hand preventing her from screaming

"Mm!" she tried to struggle from this guy's grip but she failed, when she almost kicked him on his crotch the guy spoke

"Are you okay?" he said above a whisper, he retrieved his hand from her mouth and unexpectedly, Ino hugged him to death, "Thank you! Thank you!" she said while hugging him, her eyes started to water from joy and fear

The guy smirked and hugged her back; Ino looked at the guy and was shocked to see her hero's face

It was the guy she was stalking

* * *

_12:20 a.m._

_In the Juice Bar..._

"You know Tenten's taking too long on getting that sun block?" Hinata said as she drank all of her blueberry shake, Sakura placed hers on the table before she spoke, "Yeah...wonder what's taking her so long" Sakura sighed and leaned back on the table, "Maybe w-we should go back to the hotel to see if Tenten's okay?" she said to Sakura, Sakura looked at her, she noticed that she was very worried and curious

"Okay..." Sakura paid for their juices before going back to the hotel

* * *

_While walking..._

While the two girls were walking back to the hotel, four guys suddenly blocked their way, "Hey sexy ladies" the guy said, he has brown messy hair and dog like eyes, Hinata slightly clutched Sakura's hand to tell her that she was scared, Sakura held her hand very tightly to assure her that they will be okay

A guy with black hair that was spiked front neared Sakura, "Where're you going girls?" he slyly said as he caressed Sakura's right cheek, but before his hand made contact with her face she slapped it telling him to back off

"Ouch...you bit-" before he could say something offensive to Sakura a guy with dark blue messy hair and midnight blue eyes stopped him, "Now, now Zaku, you don't want to scare the pretty lady, ne?" he said coolly, the guy named 'Zaku' back off Sakura and tried hard not to punch her

"Hi, I'm Hakusho Ryuuke, may I ask for your names ladies?" he said politely, but Sakura didn't buy it, she just ignored them and walked away...but before that, she said something that really taunt them to _you-know-what­_

"Sorry we're not interested..._come on Hinata_" the two started to walk away but was suddenly stopped by a guy blocking their way, the two looked up to see a green haired guy with oddly yellow eyes

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, his low voice send shivers run up and down the two girls' spine, "Ahm...c-can w-we ple-please p-pass th-through...we-we ne-need t-to g-g-go ba-back t-to th-the ho-h-hotel" Hinata stuttered as she tried her best not to cry with fright, the guy infront of them chuckled evilly, he suddenly grabbed Hinata's face and neared his face to him, Hinata stared with shock as he was going to kiss her, it was too late for his nose because it already touched her face, Sakura didn't want her best friend's first kiss taken by this arrogant bastard so she let go off Hinata's hand and punched the guy's face real hard, he back a little

"You bitch!" he said as he spat out the blood formed in his mouth, he was about to attack Sakura but she quickly knelt down and gave him a nasty slide kick that knocked him on the sandy floor

Zaku went to Sakura and was about to punch her when she caught his fist and gave him a memorable hard kick on his groin, he twitched on the ground while holding his sorry organ

She slightly stared in shock as the other two guys ran after her, "Hinata ran for it!" Hinata looked at Sakura, "Bu-but Sakura-"

"Ran for it! I'll take care of this" Hinata nodded and ran away from Sakura and the thugs

'_Bring it on bastards!' _she screamed in her head, the guy with dog like eyes first attacked her, he continuously punch and kicked her to only receive nothing but dodges from Sakura

Sakura was too busy dodging his attack when she didn't realize the other guy behind her, she slightly sensed something about to land on her neck, she somersaulted to the side once and she held her body like that for a moment and used her hands to spin her body so that her feet can slam to their backs. The two guys fell to the ground in pain

Sakura put her legs together before somersaulting backwards and stood upright, "You little bitch!" the guy with dog like eyes spat out as he rub his spine in pain, Sakura smirked at this before running away from those thugs

* * *

_12:59 noon_

_Room 212…_

"Would you like something to drink?" Tenten asked as she neared her face to him, her eyes sparkling with happiness, Neji smirked at this, "No thank you, I'm fine" he said as he explored Tenten's room. (Or maybe hers and her friends' room) Tenten was happily looking out at the balcony when her attention was caught by Neji

"Hey, this is my cousin's cellphone" he said emotionlessly, Tenten neared him and looked at the cellphone, "Hinata's your cousin?" he looked at her and gave her a nod, Tenten smiled, "So that's why you two have the same eye color" then Tenten suddenly made a thinking pose, Neji smirked at her childish behavior, "Hm…may I ask why your eyes are like that? Does your family have the same eye color as you and Hinata? Does your-"

"All of my relatives have white eyes" he said answering her questions, Tenten looked at him with awe and suddenly pinched his cheek, "You're so kawaii!!" she squealed with delight, Neji brushed of her hand away from his face and gave her a don't-pinch-me-like-I'm-a-huge-baby-dolphin glare, Tenten gulped with nervousness at this and back away a little

She sweat dropped when she suddenly slipped on the carpet, she grabbed onto something that will prevent her from falling but instead he grabbed Neji's arm and they went crashing down on a soft futon

And you already know what happens next. Tenten blush deep red as he accidentally landed his lips to hers

'**_O.O Waaaaaa!'_** inner Tenten also blushed deep red. Neji realized he was kissing this girl so he back away and stood up again, a visible light blush brushed his whole face, he looked at the other direction so that his long hair would block his face (blushing face)

Tenten sat up and blushed madly, unconsciously; her hand suddenly touched the area where he kissed her

'_Good thing my friends are at the beach'_ then suddenly it hit her, she quickly stood up and grab the sun block that was sitting on top of desk and speed off outside

"I'll be back okay" she said before shutting the door tight and running off to the lobby and to the beach

Neji shrugged off the situation and went back to his room

* * *

_1:05 p.m._

_Near one of the cabins…_

"Hinata!" she shouted, Hinata looked at the back and hugged her friend, "Thank God your okay Sakura!" a tear suddenly fell from her face, "Yeah, I'm glad there's only four of them" the two smiled

"How'd you escape them?" Hinata asked as they quietly went inside one of the cabins to hide for awhile

"Did you still remember what I did to Ami?" Hinata giggled, "You used your karate skills?" the two of them laughed but stopped when they heard something

"Did you found them yet?" a voice said from behind from the alleyway they're hiding, "No, but if we ever find those two bitch…" then he suddenly said something that made the two shiver before the guys left

"_come on let's hide in here for awhile" _Sakura said as she went inside a dark cabin, _"are you sure it's safe in here?"_ Hinata ask as she cling closer to Sakura, _"I'm sure…we'll be fine"_ when they were getting further and further inside the dark cabin, they heard someone moan (with pleasure)

"_What's that?" _Hinata ask barely in a whisper, _"Oh…"_

"_I think somebody's having sex in here"_ Sakura giggled, the two decided to leave this two _alone_ and went outside of the cabin, but it was getting more and more difficult to see in the dark, Sakura wished she had brought a flashlight, then suddenly her wish was granted

Hinata accidentally pushed the on button for the light, the moaning continued but it stopped when the _two_ realized that someone entered the cabin

Hinata and Sakura looked at the back, their eyes wide with shock

"OMG! What the fuck are you two doing?" Sakura shouted at them with embarrassment

"Ahhhh!" Ino shouted before she fainted, the guy on top of her got off her then looked at the two, "It's not what you think" he said innocently, Sakura slapped his face with her left hand, the guy's right cheek turned deep red with pain

"Ow! What was that for!" he asked with pure anger, "That's for raping my friend!" she was about to punch him right on the face when he caught her fist, "I wasn't raping her!" he said, "Then what were you doing to her!" she asked, "I would say we were making out" he said coolly receive another hard slap, both his cheeks were swollen and raw red

"Ino…Ino are you okay?" Hinata said as she tried to wake Ino up

* * *

_1:30 p.m._

_Near the row of cabins…_

"Hm…were would those two be?" Tenten asked herself as she walked near the cabins

"OMG! What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Hey…that's Sakura's voice" she said to herself and went inside the cabin from her left

She opened the door and found Sakura beating this helpless guy

"Sakura!" she shouted, Sakura looked at Tenten and gave the guy a last punch on the gut before she went to Tenten

"Call the police Tenten, this guy's raping Ino" Tenten looked passed Sakura's shoulder and eyed the poor guy, Tenten sweet drop

"Sakura, look" she said pointing to Ino's neck, Sakura followed her finger, her eyes landed on Ino's neck, she can't see clearly so she neared Ino, her eyes wide with shock

"Hickey?!" she said then looked at the guy, "I told you I was telling the truth" he said barely in a whisper, "And besides, if her really did rape her, then why is Ino still wearing her bikini?" Sakura sweat dropped and neared the guy, she knelt in front of him

"Gomenasai" she laughed nervously, "Yeah, yeah" he stood up and walked away, a visible black eye appeared from his face, Tenten chuckled at the guy and went to the girls

* * *

_(Time Skip)_

_2:00 p.m._

_After trying to wake up Ino for half an hour...back at the hotel..._

"I'm really sorry Ino" she apologized to her friend, Ino gave her a death glare, "You little forehead girl! You interrupted me from my making out session!" Hinata and Tenten looked at each other then sweat dropped

"Sorry...really I am-"

"Sorry! You'll get it later you little forehead!" Ino gave her a last death glare before going to the dining hall down near the lobby to get some snacks

Sakura sighed, _'Now two people want revenge...i'm doomed'_ she cried anime style as she hugged her cat Shelby, "Meow...moew" Shelby purred as she nuzzled on Sakura's chest

"You better watch out for Ino's revenge...you know what happened to me when I accidentally spilled juice on her at the mall" Tenten sighed as she remembered that incident

Sakura laughed nervously, "Well...if you need us...we will be at the dining hall okay Saku-chan?" Tenten said, Sakura nodded, the two walked out of the room

* * *

_2:01 a.m._

_In the Dining Hall..._

Naruto was laughing his ass off at the moment he saw Shikamaru's face, "Ahahaahah you've got beaten by a girl! Ahahahaha how disgraceful for a guy ahahhah ow my gut ahahahahahahahaha" he clutched his stomach in pain and from laughing really hard, Neji and Sasuke sniggered from beside Shikamaru, "Shut up you son of a bitches" he mumbled and ignored the two as he ate his Katsudon

After about two minutes, Naruto was still laughing his ass off, people started to look at them with delight (because the four was extremely hot!) and annoyance (too disturbing while eating)

"Stop laughing dobe and eat your friggin Ramen" Sasuke said after he swallowed down the last piece of Gyoza

Neji was minding his own business (you know eating his Kare Raisu XD) when his eyes suddenly caught a certain brown haired that was tied into two buns hair-styled girl, entered the dining hall, he smirked. He swallowed the last piece of Kare Raisu on his plate before excusing himself to go to the bathroom (Neji...your such a liar XD)

Tenten and her friends sat in front of their table (which is two tables away from the guys' XD), a waiter approached them

"Hi I'm your own personal waiter...my name is Moku may I take your order" the four girls were frozen on their seats as they saw their personal (and I can't even believe that they have a personal waiter XD) waiter, he has messy dark green hair, his dark yellow eyes perfectly match his features, Moku sweat dropped at the girls

"Ahm...miss...what's your order?" the four girls were still frozen. After about a minute when they finally went back to reality

"I'll have Katsudon" Sakura said and gave him a light smile, he smiled back and looked at Hinata, she blushed before telling him her order, "Pork Ramen p-please" then he looked at Tenten, "Yakisoba" she smiled at him, and lastly he looked at Ino

Ino was giving him a playful look, he can see her eyes says 'hey-pretty-boy' Moku gulped with vervousness and laughed nervously, "I'll have Katsudon also" she gave him a playful smile before the guy walked back to wherever he came from (XD)

Tenten brought out Sakura's iPod and listened to some music

_Yeah, uh huh  
Yeah, sir  
What it is?  
See this right here is automatic man, understand that  
See what you know bout Scott Storch got torch  
And Weezy F got fiyah, yes  
And we bringin' back Ms. Mya, get it_

Tenten started to sing along with the song

Tenten:_  
If I had a dollar for all of the times  
I thought I found the right one  
I'd be a billionaire and then I could probably ride out  
And go and find the right one  
I wouldn't mind a dude that could take my attitude  
And take the time to listen  
Someone that understands when I need a lil space  
And when I need attention  
But I'm lookin' for a real _

_Somebody with direction (direction)  
Somebody with affection (affection)  
That knows how to put it on me  
That's what I need (that's what I need)  
Somebody who could freak me, gently, when I need to be (oh yeah)  
Pick me up when I'm fallin'  
That's what I need _

_So when I find you, I'll neva let cha get away  
Neva let cha slip away  
I'mma lock you down, lock you down  
When I see you, I'll neva look the other way  
Neva let cha slip away  
I'mma lock you down, lock you down _

Suddenly someone tapped Tenten's shoulder, she looked at the back, her eyes widened with shock and her cheeks were red

"Hey" he said, "Hey" she said as he offered him a chair, Tenten blushed and looked the other way, the two girls' eybrow were raised except for Hinata, "Hey nii-san" she gave him a light smile, "Hey Hinata-chan" he waved at her before talking to Tenten

_Uh uh uh  
I hope she throw away the key too  
Got me tied up like a three piece suit  
Uh Mya's back gotta sweet tooth  
Miss Caramel I need three scoops  
I could see you in ya beach suit  
Walkin' round my beach view  
Three bedroom penthouse see through  
Just windows rich as nemphos, hey girl  
I can tell where ya need to go  
Where ya oughta be  
On the charter comin' to young carter  
You need direction, I could take you further  
You need affection, I could crush you harder  
You need protection, protection?  
Sweetheart I'm fresh off election  
And if you checkin' I won't be far  
I'll be right on yo radar _

"So...what brings you here?" she asked him, "Oh nothing...just wanted to see you that's all" he said huskily, Tenten blushed and again, looked at the other direction so that she can hide her blush

"Sorry for Tenten's rudeness for not saying our names, I'm Sakura" she smiled and he shook her hand, "I'm Ino" she smiled and he shook her hand, "Hn" he replied, the two girls sweat dropped when they heard his very short reply

_So when I find you, I'll neva let cha get away  
Neva let cha slip away  
I'mma lock you down, lock you down  
When I see you, I'll neva look the other way  
Neva let cha slip away  
I'mma lock you down, lock you down _

The waiter suddenly went back to the girls and served their food, "Enjoy your meal girls" he shot them a smirk before going back to the kitchen

"You want one?" Tenten asked him, he shook his head, "No thanks, I already ate" he said to her, Tenten smiled at him and began eating her meal, "Yo! Neji" someone said from behind, the five looked at the back and saw a blonde boy calling Neji

"Were going! Hurry Up!" he said impatiently, the two guys were about to walk away when the 'chicken ass' haired guy neared Sakura, "Hey baby" he said huskily, Sakura raised her brow with annoyance and ignored him

_Like an anchor in the water  
I got my priorities in order  
It means you be the only one love in my life  
I will vow to neva leave ya  
Rub ya back boy do anything to please ya  
All you gotta do is come around  
And I'mma lock you down _

"Don't ignore me babe" he said, she finally looked at him with pure annoyance, "What do you want?" Sasuke was about to reply when Sakura cut him off, "Look if you want to give me your oh so humiliating revenge then fine! Give it to me, I don't care" she resumed on eating her meal

Sasuke chuckled at this, "Who says I'm going to give you a revenge?" Sakura looked at him in confusion, "Your not?" she asked, Sasuke knelt beside her, the two made eye to eye contact

"You know...you have some guts to humiliate me like that awhile ago?" he smirked at her, Sakura blushed, "I like girls like that" he suddenly pecked her lips, from the first time, someone kissed her un kissed lips

He stood up again before walking out in the dining hall

_So when I find you, I'll neva let cha get away  
Neva let cha slip away  
I'mma lock you down, lock you down  
When I see you, I'll neva look the other way  
Neva let cha slip away  
I'mma lock you down, lock you down _

The three stared in shock at Sakura. After awhile the four regained consciousness and went back to reality. They finished their meal after about twenty minutes

* * *

_2:23 p.m._

_In Room 212..._

Sakura touched her lips, she felt a blush crept up her face, _'My first kiss'_ she blushed, she smiled and admired the view from the balcony when

"Time for revenge pinky!" Ino said from inside the bathroom, she was holding a bucket full of water, "Ah! Ino! No! Have mercy!" she was too late, for the water already soaked her

"That's for humiliating me infront of Shika-kun and in front of Hinata and Tenten!" Ino walked away with victory, Sakura shook her head with disgust and ignored the scene she received

* * *

_2:24 p.m._

_In The Empty Corridors and In Front of Room 208..._

Tenten arrived in front of Room 208 (guess who's room this is) she knocked three times before the door opened, "Hello" Tenten said and smiled at Neji, he gestured her to come inside, she went inside and sat on the couch

Neji closed the door before sitting beside Tenten, "So...what do we do now?" Tenten asked as she looked deeply in his eyes, Neji had an idea forming in his head, he gave her a smirk

"Would you like to go in my bedroom?" Tenten blushed, "S-sure" he smirked, he stood up and gestured her to follow him in his bedroom. They went inside and he locked the door, a wide grin formed his mouth

* * *

**A/N:** hi people XD hope you enjoyed this long chappie XD nyahahah what will Neji do to Tenten XD wahahahah! Don't forget to leave a review thanks people

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara

_Preview Chapter:_

_"Neji!"_

_"Hey their little miss"_

_"Fuck her! Quick before someone sees"_


	5. Nosebleed

_--Recap-- _

_Tenten arrived in front of Room 208 (guess who's room this is) she knocked three times before the door opened, "Hello" Tenten said and smiled at Neji, he gestured her to come inside, she went inside and sat on the couch _

_Neji closed the door before sitting beside Tenten, "So...what do we do now?" Tenten asked as she looked deeply in his eyes, Neji had an idea forming in his head, he gave her a smirk _

_"Would you like to go in my bedroom?" Tenten blushed, "S-sure" he smirked, he stood up and gestured her to follow him in his bedroom _

_--End of Recap--_

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day  
Summer  
Chapter 5: Nosebleed**

* * *

_Still Under The Time 2:24 p.m.  
Still in Room 208..._

He stood up and gestured her to follow him in his bedroom. Tenten nervously entered his bedroom and gently sat on a brown bean bag

Neji after her and sat beside her. (There are two brown bean bags) She was expecting him to lock the door but instead he let it open

"Do you like games?" he asked as he moved closer to her, Tenten slightly choked on her own spit and looked at Neji, "W-what k-kind of g-games" Neji chuckled at this, "Man, you sound like my cousin" he continued to chuckle, Tenten pouted at him and stuck out her tongue at him

"So...you want games?" he asked the second time, this time, Tenten didn't know what to answer

**_'Oh come on Tenten! He's not asking you to have se-'_**

_'Bitch! I know that!'_

_**'Then why is your brain screaming "OMG! I don't think I'm ready for this" Hah?! Little miss?'**_

_'Che! Leave me alone!'_

Then unexpectedly, Neji tackled her to the wooden floor

"Neji!" she squeaked as she felt his weight press her down the floor

* * *

_2:34 p.m.  
Somewhere in the Beach...  
(Ramen Bar)_

Hinata was happily (quietly) eating her miso pork ramen in the Ramen Bar near the beach. She slightly adjusted her baby blue cardigan when the wind blew to her direction, her blouse rid up her upper torso

As she took her first bite when someone spoke from beside her

"Yo mister, I want beef ramen please!" Hinata ignored the guy and continued to eat her food

_**'Ya know...you're eating too much these days...'**_

_'Eheheh...'_

_**'Hey! Maybe you're preg-'**_

_'Iie!'_

Hinata blushed on what her inner self told her, she shrugged off that word and continued to eat Ramen when suddenly

"Hey there little miss" she turned around, Crystal White met Cerulean, she blushed when she recognized that same cerulean eyes and that foxy grin, "H-Hello" she said while twiddling her fingers together

She blushed even harder when he moved closer to her, "What ya eating their miss?" he said as he eyed her food, she slowly looked at him and started to shiver (ahahah due to his cerulean eyes eying her face...BLUSHING FACE!) "M-mis-so p-po-por-k r-ra-ram-men" she stuttered as she twiddled her fingers, "Mm looks kinda tasty" suddenly his stomach grumbled

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, Hinata just gave him a shy giggle

"Here's your beef ramen kiddo"

"Thanks mister!" he picked up the chopsticks and snap it into two, he looked at Hinata and gave her a foxy grin, Hinata almost fainted

"Itadakimasu!" he started eating his beef ramen, his loud slurps made Hinata giggle

_**'He's kinda cute Hinata...why don't you give it a try'**_

_'Iie...i prefer not to do it...'_

_**'Oh come on Hinata! I know you want to...and besides...he might fall for you...'**_

_'Seducing him isn't the answer...baka'_

_**'What'd you say?'**_

_'Nandemonai desu'_

Hinata continued to eat her ramen until her bowl was empty

"You want some drinks miss?" the girl from the Ramen Bar asked Hinata, she smiled and nodded, the girl got out a mineral water bottle and gave it to Hinata

"Arigatou" she opened the water bottle and drank the water, "Oh, by the way..." the guy from beside her said, Hinata put down her drink and looked at the guy

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto...what's yours?" he said as he flashed her a foxy grin, "H-Hinata...Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata" she said as she smiled nervously, Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled at the girl, "So...you're a Hyuuga? Is Neji your brother?"

"No...h-he's m-my cous-sin...but I treat hi-him a-as a brot-ther as-s w-well"

"You wanna go swimming with me?" Hinata blushed and nodded, "S-sure" Naruto smiled and he (gently) dragged Hinata out to the shore after paying for his ramen

* * *

_2:50 p.m.  
In Room 212..._

_"Fuck you Ino..."_ Sakura continued to mumble cursed words at Ino as she put on some dry clothes

"Grrr! I swear! You'll get it you biatch!" Sakura cursed out loud as she clutched her wet clothes tighter, she was suddenly interrupted when someone coughed from behind her

_'Oh uh...I-ino?'_

_**'That's it! We're so dead'**_

She nervously (slowly) looked at the back, her eyes wide with shock but it turned back to normal when she realized who it was

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she point an accusing finger at the person, 'he' just gave her a confused look

"What?"

"Never mind"

Pregnant pause...

"...wait...you!" she points an accusing finger at him again, "What now?"

"You pervert! YOU'RE WATCHING ME WHILE I WAS CHANGING MY CLOTHES AREN'T YOU?" she began molding her wet clothes into a ball, ready to throw it at him

"I just got here..."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"You screamed 'I swear you'll get it you biatch'"

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to mumble curse words at how Ino was such a biatch and a slut, a whore and about that time when she thought Ino was having sex with her cousin Ibara (random people) and especially about that time when she saw with her own two eyes,

Ino, the Ino-her best friend-kissing her long time crush, Sai! THAT'S IT 

Sakura tackled Sasuke to the ground and continuously punched him on the face, "I SWEAR! YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M GONNA RAKE YOUR ASS TILL YOU DIE!" Sasuke quickly caught both of her fist and threw her to the bed, he stood up and glared at Sakura

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN**!" Sasuke shouted at her, Sakura stared blankly at Sasuke, a big question mark plastered on her innocent face, "Huh?" Sasuke got pissed and just walked out of the room

Sakura stood up, a lot of big pink question marks floating above her head, "What's his problem?" (AMNESIA)

* * *

_3:00 p.m.  
Seashells by the seashore...  
Naruto and Hinata are walking by the seashore...  
Naruto pokes a gigantic clam near the seashore...  
A Humongous Clam Eating Naruto's Head while he's running around like a dobe by the seashore..._

"AHHHHH! GET IT OFF!" Naruto screamed as he tried to get the clam off his head, "Ahhh! Hinata-chan! Help me! It's eating my head! Ahhhh!" Naruto ran back and forth like an idiot, you know that wouldn't help him...not one bit...

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata tried to calm Naruto but he still kept on running back and forth, Hinata sighed and sweat dropped, she took a deep breathe and exhaled

She swiftly somersaulted towards Naruto, when she got above him she quickly pulled the clam off him, Naruto came breathing really fast

"(Inhale deeply) I...(exhale deeply) need...(inhale) oxygen..." he kept on doing that for about three minutes

Hinata just sighed, the corner of her lips were twitching

'Well...better use it...it is an emergency' she neared Naruto and the clam, she immediately punched the clam

It slowly turned into ash, Naruto kept on walking like a dobe, Hinata sweat dropped when she accidentally tripped him (or did she mean it)

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" he said while crying with joy because he can breathe again, Hinata just giggled at him, a visible red blush crept on her cheeks

After about a moment...

Naruto's bubbly and idiotic self was back again; he was now enjoying the water as he floated not far from the shore

Hinata looked at him and giggled, she stood up from under the palm tree and went in the water as well; she dived forward when she reached a deeper spot (now that didn't sound too well XD)

* * *

_Meanwhile...  
3:37 p.m.  
Gym (O.O Nice)_

_'Oh...this what he was telling me awhile ago...i thought we were gonna...(gulped) ehehe...'_ Tenten thought to herself as she dodges Neji's attack; they were sparring inside a sparring room

"Ow!" she whimpered when he accidentally hit her...

"S-sorry..." he stuttered-blushed when his hand made contact with her...

"Nah...it's okay (darn it that hurt)" she sat for awhile and gently massaged her chest

"Okay, I'm good" she suddenly slid her feet towards Neji to make him fall flat on the floor but he somersaulted to the side and smirked

'Sneaky, eh? I'll show you sneaky' he suddenly disappeared in sight, Tenten's eyes were wide open when she saw him suddenly disappeared in front of her

"Wha-"

"You shouldn't let your guard down Tenten" he whispered huskily in her ear, he immediately bend downwards and slide-kicked her, she almost fell on the floor if she didn't somersaulted side wards, she back flipped and ran towards Neji, her fist ready to punch him

Neji smirked and prepared himself to dodge it

_'Bring it on...'_

* * *

_3:39 p.m.  
Room 207..._

"Hello...is anybody here?" Sakura whispered as she entered the room, she scanned the room for a second before closing the door behind her, "Wow..." she said to herself as she admired the room, it was beautiful, actually more beautiful than theirs...well...sort of...

"Nice Room..." she whispered as she roamed inside the room, she turned the other corner where she went to the kitchen, it was so clean and spotless, she continued to roam inside the room when she went inside a certain room, which is a bedroom!

The room consists of a two bed, a lamp, some furniture, a plasma t.v. (social! XD), a white cabinet, and what makes a room complete without the WINDOW! AND BALCONY!

_**'You know...you shouldn't be snooping around other people's rooms...'**_ her innerself suddenly butted in

'Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going!' she rolled her eyes and quickly exited the bedroom

As she was about to exit the room, she didn't notice that there was a slight amount of water on the smooth wooden floor when she..—

...never mind...

4:03 p.m.

Gym

"Here's your er...cotton ball" Tenten said as she handed Neji the cotton ball, Neji just took it and placed it on his nose, Tenten sweat dropped, "Ahm...you're suppose to wipe the blood off your nose with that...not place it inside..." Neji plucked it out of his nose and wipe of the blood off just above his upper lip

Tenten looked at the ground and sat beside Neji, she sighed and nervously laughed, "S-sorry..." she said as she bowed her head to him

"Hn...it's okay..." he said as he reached for the medicine box an d took out a piece of tissue

"Are you sure it's okay?...i mean...i really hit you hard back there..." she said as she stared at his nose

_--Flashback-- _

_"You shouldn't let your guard down Tenten" he whispered huskily in her ear, he immediately bend downwards and slide-kicked her, she almost fell on the floor if she didn't somersaulted side wards, she back flipped and ran towards Neji, her fist ready to punch him _

_Neji smirked and prepared himself to dodge it _

_'Bring it on...' _

_Tenten quickly lunged herself to him, he was about to dodge her punch when she accidentally (not) miss him, she bend to her left side, her legs following her upper body's movement and quickly balanced herself while standing up-side down on the floor, quickly remembering what she learned in Tae Kwan Do class, she performed her next move _

_This is when all things turned red... _

_--End of Flashback-- _

_**'I can't believe you broke his nose ahahaha'**_

Tenten just sighed and looked at Neji once again; she mouthed a 'sorry' to him even though he's not looking

* * *

_Fours Hours Later...  
7:03 p.m.  
Room 207_

Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were walking in the corridor, they were about to go back to their own rooms when they passed by Sasuke's, who's door was wide open, they peeped inside and sweat dropped by the scene

"What the fuck is Sakura doing in your room?" Shikamaru said as he stared at the sleeping/unconscious girl on Sasuke's couch, the three entered the room and neared Sasuke who was sitting just beside Sakura's unconscious state, an annoyed look was plastered on Sasuke's face

"I just found her lying on my living room floor when I came back from the bathroom" the three gasped and stared in shock at Sasuke

That was the longest sentence that he said

"What?"

They just shook there head

The two, which is Shikamaru and Neji, walked out of the room to go back to their own rooms when they heard the two argue

"Oh come on Sasuke! I know you want to"

"Shut up Dobe"

"Don't be shy Sasuke!"

"...dobe"

"Oh come on Sasuke! Fuck her! Quick before someone sees"

* * *

Author's Note: Hi people! Sorry if i updated late...i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i want to thank you guys for giving me a lot of review! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! please review

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


	6. The Bruise The Kiss The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: i never owned naruto...BUT I OWN THIS STORY! ORIGINAL!**

**

* * *

**

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

**Chapter 6: ****The Bruise, The Kiss And The Nightmare**

* * *

_7:15 p.m.  
__Room 207_

_'Dobe...'_ Sasuke smirked while staring at a retrieving beaten blonde from his room, serves him right to mess with him

_'Why won't he just fuck that cousin of Neji's'_ just thinking about it makes him smirk maniacally

"Does it hurt dobe?" he asked the blonde who was by now three meters away from his room, Naruto heard it and cursed, Sasuke smirked again

_That_ might damage him for awhile...or maybe _that _incident might prevent him from having children

Sasuke slowly looked at the sleeping girl on his couch

_This'll be awhile..._

* * *

_7:17 p.m.  
__Gym..._

"It still hurts does it?" Tenten asked as she gave him a water bottle, Neji just opened the bottle and drank the liquid

Tenten sighed and just took it as a 'yes'

"...We should head back..." Neji said as he looked at Tenten, in an instance he strated to walk away signaling her to follow him

_'Kami-sama...i'm sorry...give me karma...'_ Tenten sighed and followed him

* * *

_Still under the time 7:17 p.m.  
__Meanwhile...somewhere_

A guard was doing his job roaming the entire hotel to inspect for any problems, as he was about to turn right, he heard a guy in one of the rooms said 'Are you ready?' in a voice so wrong in so many levels, he neared his ear to the wall and listened again

"I-I don't think I'm ready yet..." a girl's voice said to the guy, the guard arched his brow and listened again

"What do you mean by you're not ready yet? Come on...it's not gonna hurt..." the male's voice said huskily, the guard grinned and listened to their conversation

"How can you be sure it's not gonna hurt?" the female asked the guy

"...I promise it won't hurt...just sit down right _here_" the guy said huskily, again

"Where? There...are you...s-serious?" the girl stuttered

"Come on..." the guy encouraged her, the girl sighed and sat right _there_

"Wait...lift your hips and sit down _slowly_" the guy said

Agreeing, the girl moan out loud

"Now...just lemme know if you're ready..." the guy said, after about a second, the girl moan out loud while the guy grunted in return

The guard had enough and started to walk away while giggling like an idiot

_Inside the room..._

A guy with pineapple hair style carried an injured girl with a blonde hair in high pony tail

You're all wondering why this happened...so...let's go back shall we?

_--Flashback--_

_A blonde girl was minding her own business as she walked on the side of the swimming pool not far from the dinning hall_

_Whistling her favorite tune of the song 'Glamorous by Fergie' she didn't noticed two guys watching her every move, their eyes were feasting on her body, wishing that they can tore her two piece baby blue bathing suit and just fucked her right there or just anywhere were no one can see_

_Chuckling evilly, they moved in a stealth mode, moving so carefully so that the girl won't here them_

_Meanwhile not far from the scene, a pineapple hair-styled dude was lazily minding his own business when he saw a certain blonde girl walking on side of the huge swimming pool, he hid behind a bush and watched the girl, he smirked as he saw her chest bounce up and down due to the fact that she was skipping merrily_

_He was suddenly interrupted when he spotted two guys following her behind, they were stealthily hiding each time she looked at the back, he slowly made his way to the two when they immediately lunged themselves at the girl, startling her they immediately held her arms but to the guy's surprise especially the two guys, she kicked deeply bit the guy's hand causing it to bleed, he let go of the girl and she quickly bend and somersaulted backwards, her feet made contact with the guy's skull causing him to fell helplessly unconscious on the ground_

_The other guy got out his pocket knife and quickly lunged himself to her; the girl noticed that he was armed with a knife, she just dodge it. Seeing that he was open from his last blow, she quickly clenched her fist and slammed it to the guy's-_

_The guy fell to the ground with a half smirk half pain plastered in his face, the pain was that she just punched his- and the smirk was he bruised the girl's left thigh, the girl held her left thigh with pain as her blood freely flowed down her leg, feeling so pissed off, she wrestled the man_

_"You dare to bruise my arms again you fucking shit!" the girl cursed as she head-locked the guy_

_"Ah! Help!" a foreign arm held the girl and tried to stop her from killing the guy, "Lemme go I'mm gonna slice his pride in two!" she tried to wriggle out of the guy's hold, forgetting that she was badly bruised_

_"Ino stop! Calm down!" she calmed down when she knew that voice, she looked at her back and saw his face again_

_"Lemme go Shika-kun, I'm gonna cut his fucking d!" the guy stood up and dragged his companion away from the dangerous-mode Ino_

_"Come on...it's over now...let's get that cut of yours healed" then reality hit her like a bullet_

_"HOLY SHIT!"_

_--End of Flashback--_

Ino frowned as Shikamaru carried her injured state in his room, gently; he placed her down on his couch

"Wait I'm gonna get some antiseptic and some bandages

After about a minute he came back with a first aid kit

He first cleaned the wound with a soaked towel and gently applied antiseptic on the wound

"Are you ready?" Ino looked at him and arched her brow, "Huh?" he got out an Isopropyl Alcohol, Ino's eyes widen with horror

"Don't you dare place that liquid on my wound...it'll hurt" Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"Do you want to get tetanus or I will place alcohol on your wound to kill the germs?" Ino laughed nervously

"Okay..."

"_Now..._Are you ready?" Shikamaru said while taking off the cap, Ino shivered

"I-I don't think I'm ready yet..." Ino said while staring at the alcohol

"What do you mean by you're not ready yet? Come on...it's not gonna hurt..." Shikamaru said as he soaked the other towel with alcohol, Ino glared at him

"How can you be sure it's not gonna hurt?" Ino said with full annoyance, she stood up and started to back away from the evil stingy alcohol

"...I promise it won't hurt...just sit down right _here_" Shikamaru gestured to the small chair on front of him

"Where? There...are you...s-serious?" Ino said while arching her brown

"Come on..." Shikamaru said lazily but a little commanding, Ino gave up and slowly sat down but she stood up again when she felt the sharp pain of her wound

"Wait...lift your hips and sit down _slowly_" Shikamaru said as she helped her sat down on the small chair

Shikamaru signaled her if she's ready, Ino gulped and nodded

Agreeing, she moaned just thinking of the stinging pain

"Now...just lemme know if you're ready..." he said, Ino agreed and slowly Shikamaru squeezed the towel, then came the alcohol in it, Ino moaned in pain and she accidentally kicked his- causing him to grunt

"What was that for?!" he said feeling the pain between his legs

"Sorry..." Shikamaru just let the pain between his legs ebb before he continued to heal her wound

* * *

_8:14 p.m.  
__With Hinata_

_Hinata:  
__Tian Tian Dou Xu Yao Ni Ai  
__Wo Den Xin Si You Ni Cai I Love You  
__Wo Jiu Shi Yao Ni Rang Wo Mei Tian Dou Jing Cai  
__Tian Tian Ba Ta Gua Zui Bian  
__Dao Di Shi Me Shi Zhen Ai I Love You  
__Dao Di You Ji Fen Shuo De Bi Xiang Xiang Geng Kuai_

Hinata tapped her lap while singing with the music in Sakura's iPod, she was interrupted by a _thing_ rubbing her feet, she looked at her feet and saw Shelby caressing her feet, she picked up the cat and snuggled it on her chest while listening to some music

The cat looked innocently at Hinata as if asking her to lend her the other ear phone, Hinata noticed this and placed the other ear phone at the cat

_Hinata:  
__Bu De Bu Ai  
__Bu De Bu Ai  
__Bu De Bu Ai  
__Hao Xiang Shen Bu You Ji Bu Neng Zi Ji Hen Shi Bai  
__Ke Shi Mei Tian Dou Guo De Jing Cai_

_Tian Tian Dou Xu Yao Ni Ai  
__Wo Den Xin Si You Ni Cai I Love You  
__Wo Jiu Shi Yao Ni Rang Wo Mei Tian Dou Jing Cai  
__Tian Tian Ba Ta Gua Zui Bian  
__Dao Di Shi Me Shi Zhen Ai I Love You  
__Dao Di You Ji Fen Shuo De Bi Xiang Xiang Geng Kuai_

The cat started to head-bang with the beat, Hinata noticed this and kinda got a little creep out; she just decided to avoid looking at Sakura's cat

_Hinata:  
__Bu De Bu Ai  
__Bu De Bu Ai  
__Bu De Bu Ai  
__Hao Xiang Shen Bu You Ji Bu Neng Zi Ji Hen Shi Bai  
__Ke Shi Mei Tian Dou Guo De Jing Cai  
__Tian Tian Dou Xu Yao Ni Ai  
__Wo Den Xin Si You Ni Cai I Love You  
__Wo Jiu Shi Yao Ni Rang Wo Mei Tian Dou Jing Cai_

_Tian Tian Ba Ta Gua Zui Bian  
__Dao Di Shi Me Shi Zhen Ai I Love You  
__Dao Di You Ji Fen Shuo De Bi Xiang Xiang Geng Kuai_

_Hui Bu Hui You Yi Dian Tai Kuai  
__Ke Shi Ni Gei Wo De Ai  
__Rang Wo Yung Cheng Le Yi Lai  
__Xin Zhong Chong Man Ai De Jie Pai_

_Tian Tian Dou Xu Yao Ni Ai  
__Wo Den Xin Si You Ni Cai I Love You  
__Wo Jiu Shi Yao Ni Rang Wo Mei Tian Dou Jing Cai  
__Tian Tian Ba Ta Gua Zui Bian  
__Dao Di Shi Me Shi Zhen Ai I Love You  
__Dao Di You Ji Fen Shuo De Bi Xiang Xiang Geng Kuai_

Hinata noticed the cat was staring up at her, she slowly looked down and to her horror, the cat was grinning evilly

"Meow..." Hinata gave the iPod to the cat and ran for her life _'That cat of Sakura's is that wrong in so many levels'_ she looked back at the cat before hiding in their bedroom

"Meow...?"

* * *

_8:17 p.m.  
__Room 207_

Sasuke sighed; he was bored to watch over the girl so he decided to just watch t.v., not leaving the girl beside him _Click_

Boxing

_Click_

News

_Click_

Spongebob Squarepants

_Click_

Mtv: She Wants It (Ayo Technology)

_Baby it's a new age, bit like my new craze  
__Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
__The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
__Why don't you come over here, you got me saying  
_

_Aayooh  
__I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me  
__Aayooh  
__I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me  
__Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
__Ooh, she wants it, (soo), I got to give it to her  
__Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
__Ooh, she wants it, (soo), I got to give it to her_

_You're hips, you're thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
__You're hips, you're thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
__You're hips, you're thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
__You're hips, you're thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

_Got a thing for that thing she got  
__The way she make it jiggle, the way she make it pop  
__Make it rain for us so she don't stop  
__I ain't got to move, I can sit and watch__In her fantasy, there's plain to see  
__Just how it be, her and me, backstrokin', sweat soaking  
__All into my set sheets  
__When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll  
__I'll be in this bitch till the club close  
__Watchin her do her thing on all fours  
__Now that that shit should be against the law  
__From side to side, let the ride, break it down (down down)  
__Know I like, when you hype, and you throw it all around  
__Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move  
__Girl you got me thinking 'bout, all the things I do to you  
__Let's get it poppin' shorty we can switch positions  
__From the couch to the counters in my kitchen  
__Baby it's a new age, bit like my new craze  
__Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
__The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
__Why don't you come over here, you got me saying_

_Aayooh  
__I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me  
__Aayooh  
__I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me  
__Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
__Ooh, she wants it, (soo), I got to give it to her  
__Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
__Ooh, she wants it, (soo), I got to give it to her_

_You're hips, you're thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
__You're hips, you're thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
__You're hips, you're thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
__You're hips, you're thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you_

He looked down at Sakura when he felt her move, her eyes slowly opened

"Sasuke...?" Sakura said Sasuke knelt in front of her and watched as her chest heaved up and down

"_Sasuke-kun..._" he looked at her face then suddenly she took hold of his shirt collar and slammed her lips with his, Sasuke smirked and returned the kiss Sakura ended the kiss and smiled at Sasuke "Good...night..." then she fell asleep, Sasuke sweat dropped, she was just dreaming But what was she dreaming of?

* * *

Sasuke just sighed and turned off the television and sat down on the couch next to hers, then he let his sleep took over him 

_8:21 p.m.  
__In room 212_

Hinata slowly peeked from the bathroom door, she has been inside the bathroom for four minutes now, she looked for Sakura's cat, sighing with relief she stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the bedroom so she can hit the hay but she was stopped by a certain ball of fur following her, she looked at her back and to her horror, Shelby found her

"Meow..._Hi-na-ta_" Hinata stared in horror as she heard the cat say her name

"Where do you think you're going my dear...meow..." Hinata took a deep breathe and screamed

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Hinata!" Hinata shouted again when a hand landed on her shoulder

"Hinata calm down! IT'S ME INO!" Hinata clamed down and looked at Ino, "Finally you're here!" she hugged her tightly as tears started to flow from her eyes

"Why, what's wrong?" Hinata just continued to cry until she fell asleep on Ino's lap, for Ino, this position was the worst when comforting someone, and you're badly injured!

_Please let this day end!_

* * *

_Morning...  
__7:22 a.m.  
__With Tenten and Neji...  
__In The Dinning Hall_

Tenten sat down on one of the couches outside the dinning hall followed by Neji who also sat opposite to hers, a waiter neared them

"Peux je prends votre manque d'ordre, Monsieur?" Tenten looked up and arched her brow

"Huh?" Neji chuckled

"Attendez une minute" Neji said, Tenten looked at him, her brow still in an arch position

"What are you saying?" Tenten said, Neji looked at her and chuckled, "You don't speak French do you?" Tenten shook her head, "Don't worry...i'll take care of this" the waiter gave Neji the menu

"Je voudrais avoir deux gaine et eau" Tenten sweat dropped, she was feeling a little out of place...or maybe she is out of place

"Ce qui votre amie voudrait Monsieur" hearing this Neji just chuckled and looked at Tenten

"What, what did he say?" Neji just shook his head and handed her the menu

"I'll have spaghetti please..." the waiter arched his brow, "Je suis désolé que je ne puisse pas vous comprendre manqué" Tenten gave up and let Neji do the talking

"Elle dit qu'elle veut la gaine mon bon homme" the waiter nodded and jot down their orders

"Vos ordres seront prêts dans une minute attendent svp" the waiter said, Tenten mentally covered her ears as to not hear anymore French talk

"Mercis sûrs" the waiter walked off and entered the kitchen, Tenten just looked at him with annoyance

"What?" Neji asked, Tenten just shook his head and leaned placed both of her hands beneath her head and sighed with frustration, she always hated to be out of place

Tenten sighed again and looked at Neji, "Can I ask you something?" Neji looked at her

"Sicuro perchè non" Tenten got pissed, "Now what language is that? French?"

"It's Italian..." Tenten twitched

"How many languages do you know?" Neji made a thinking position, this lessen Tenten's temper, she smiled of how cute he looks when he does his thinking position

"Maybe about...Seven..." Tenten's eyes widen in shock, "Really?" Neji nodded, "Wow..." Tenten leaned back and slowly clapped her hand, "Good for you_ white-eyed boy_"

"Pardon?" Tenten just shook her head, "What are those languages be?"

"Well of course I know English and Japanese..."

"Okay...what else?"

"German..."

"Can you speak any sentence in German?" Neji nodded and thought for a second

"...Meine Mutter gestorben"

"What would that be?" Neji gave her a sad smile

"...my mother died" Tenten lowered her head, "Sorry..."

"No it's okay..."

"...My mother died as well..." Neji looked at her, "I'm sorry to hear it..." Tenten shook her head

"No it's okay...ahm..." Neji looked at her, "Can we proceed to the...language thingy?"

Neji nodded, "What else do you know?"

"Portuguese..."

"Come on...give me any sentence..."

"...Meus do nariz hurts ainda" Tenten arched her brow

"My nose still hurts..." Tenten sweat dropped, Neji just chuckled

"Enkel kidding" Tenten arched her brown again, "That's 'just kidding' in Dutch..."

"What else...?" Tenten said getting a little more interested on other languages

"Estoy en amor con una muchacha" Tenten snickered when she heard the word muchacha

"What the hell, Muchacha?" she started to laugh hysterically

"W-what's that suppose to mean ahahaha..." Neji frowned at Tenten

"That's 'I'm in love with a girl' in Spanish" he said seriously, Tenten looked at him, her heart suddenly broke into million pieces

"Oh...okay..." she stopped laughing; she swallowed her sadness and smiled at Tenten

"Who's the lucky girl Neji? I'm dying to see her..." _Oh yeah like your dying to kill her..._her inner self said, she mentally kicked her inner self

"Elle a raison devant moi" Tenten arched her brow, Neji just smirked, "Hey...unfair tell me the meaning!" Tenten pouted at him, Neji just chuckled Tenten crossed her arms on her chest while giving Neji a sermon

Without her noticing, Neji lowered his head and smiled

_Good thing she didn't understand French..._

* * *

A/n: I hope you like this crazy chappie please read and review...and oh I almost forgot if you're wondering where I got the translations of Neji and the waiter's conversation...please go to my profile in the EXTRAS section 

The title of the song that Hinata sang "Bu De Bu Ai" by Pan Wei Bo

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara!!!!


	7. Had Enough?

**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! WAIT! I RE-READ CHAPTER 4(FOUR) AND I THINK I PLACED(OR TYPED) THE WRONG CHARACTERS...SO CAN YOU JUST RE-READ...(NOT ALL OF IT!) A LITTLE PART ABOUT THE ACTION! WITH SAKURA AND HINATA AND THE FOUR ANONYMOUS GUYS!...I CHANGED SOMETHINGS...THANK YOU! **

Summary: It was a hot summer season, Sakura and her friends decided to go the beach and have some fun, but what mystery awaits the four teenagers? And what's with these four hot guys eyeing them? Read the story people XD

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! BUT I DEFINETLY OWN THIS STORY XD ORIGINAL!!!!

**

* * *

**

Once Upon A Hot Summer Day  
**_Summer _**

**Chapter 7: Had Enough? **

* * *

_Still Under the time 7:22 a.m. _

"Don't ignore my question Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten said as she continued to ask him of what he said to her

"Okay I'll tell you..." Tenten went back to her seat and pouted innocently at Neji, "Thanky Neji-kun" she looked at him and waited for him to answer

She frowned when he didn't answer, she rose a delicate brow and frowned...again, "What are you waiting for, Christmas? Answer me!" He looked at her and shook his head slowly

"I thought you're supposed to tell me the answer!" Neji chuckled

"Hmpf! Panda-chan won't talkie to Neji-kun hmpf!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, Neji smirked by Tenten's sudden childish behavior

The waiter neared them and gently placed there food on their table, Tenten glanced down at the food and in an instance, her mouth started to water

"Merci" Neji thanked him before the waiter went back to the kitchen, he was about to eat his spaghetti when he heard a disturbing slurp coming from a panda ear hair-styled girl in front of him

Tenten licked her lips and sighed, "Yum!" she was about to slurp when she noticed Neji staring at her, "What?"

Neji just shook his head and began eating his breakfast, Tenten rolled her eyes and continued eating

* * *

_7:25 a.m. _

_Room 212 _

Ino slowly opened her bloodshot eyes as the rays of the sun blindingly...well blinded her a little, the light was reflecting from the glass door of the balcony of their bedroom

She lazily looked at the sleeping Hinata on her lap, it's been eleven hours of pure pain for Ino, she didn't sleep...well maybe she dozed off but she only dozed off for about thirty minutes when she woke up from feeling something or a certain _someone_ punching her left thigh and muttering a 'Leave me alone you fucking mutant cat of Sakura's'

That lasted for about an hour...you're wondering why she didn't placed Hinata on her bed? Well here's the reason

Hinata got a good grip at her thigh, and _that_ thigh wasn't suppose to be gripped that hard

Ino began wailing quietly that hour as she watched her thigh bleed...a lot; she dozed off again as she felt a little out of blood

But thank God she's still alive, but dangerously low of blood, and that's never a good sign

Gently, just gently, she pushed Hinata on her bed and quickly made a ran for it, she turned left and accidentally knocked out a carton of juice but it only stumbled on the table, slightly spilling its contents, she winced when she looked back and stared in horror at the _droplets_ of blood that dripped from her thigh

She went to the bathroom and shut the door, and did her own business

Not far from the trail of _blood_, Shelby walked by and saw the _pool_ of blood, she sniffed it and licked it, her pupils suddenly shrank, her fangs widen; Shelby smirked and continued to lick Ino's _blood_

_Creepy... _

* * *

_7:27 a.m. _

_At The Beach... _

"Yo Naruto heads up!" Shika said as he spiked the ball to Naruto's direction, who was busily eating his miso pork ramen

_Bonk! _

All Naruto knew that his whole face got stuck in the bowl, as for the volley ball? Well it carelessly lay beside Naruto's feet

"Sorry Naruto..." Shika said as he neared Naruto

"Hmmmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmm mmmmmmm mmmm mmm mm mm mmmm!!!!" Naruto muttered and tried to grab Shika shirt, which was freely open and revealed his well toned chest

"Can you repeat that I didn't understand-"

"Hmmmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmm mmmmmmm mmmm mmm mm mm mmmm!!!!" _A/N: for all of those who didn't understand that language-because mostly people don't do idiot_ _talk_(A/N: I assure you that I have nothing against Naruto!)_-so I'll gladly translate that, and here's how it goes _

_'Shikamaru you goddamn lazyass get this fucking bowl out of my face!" is everything clear? Back at Shikamaru _

Shika sweat dropped and just helped Naruto get his face off the bowl

At the time when the bowl slipped off his face, Naruto stared at Shika who was rolling on the sandy floor laughing his pretty boy ass hysterically

"What?" Shika looked at him again and continued to laugh, _'What's so funny lazy-butt?!'_ Naruto asked himself and just decided to take a swim leaving an out of breathe Shika on the sand, his face slightly turning purple due to lack of oxygen

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Naruto did his pretty guy's walk and gave the girls a foxy grin, but he only received some flinches, faints, barfs here and there and mostly...**hysterical laughs**

He had enough and looked at his reflection on the water, his face turned pale

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

_After about ten minutes... _

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **

_Didn't knew the blonde-dobe had powerful _lungs. He covered his face with his white shirt and proceeded back to the hotel

_'Damn that lazy-ass for making my face shape like an alien!'_ he cursed as he ran back to the hotel

* * *

_7:32 a.m. _

_In Room 212... _

Ino got out of the bathroom but first she checked if the coast was clear, she sighed in relief and limped out of the bathroom

A hand suddenly made contact with her shoulder

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the hand shook her gently and faced her to _it _

"Calm down Ino it's just me!" Hinata said, Ino blinked a few times and sighed in relief, "Whoah...for a second there I thought you were Sakura's ca-" Hinata clamped her hand over Ino's mouth and shush her

_"Don't say that word..._she's_ still here...now...the only thing we can do to escape that horrible feline is to get the hell out of this room"_ Ino nodded and they slowly advanced to the door, a creepy sound made their spine shake with fear

"Meow..." Ino and Hinata slowly looked at their back, their eyes widened with horror at Sakura's cat due to that HER MOUTH WAS FULL OF RED LIQUID!

Ino remembered the trail of her own blood awhile ago, _'She must've licked all of the droplets of my blood...holy shit! She's a vampire-cat AHHHHH!' _Ino screamed to herself

The two jumped in fright and quickly opened the door and got out shouting 'Mutant Cat!'

Shelby cocked her head to the side and raised an invisible brow

_'Man what's their problem...i was only licking up the pool of raspberry juice in the kitchen...what did they thought...i was a vampire?'_ Shelby chuckled to herself and just continued to roam around room 212

(A/N: O.O cats have inner selves)

* * *

_7:40 a.m. _

_Somewhere out there...beneath the pale moonli-oh what the heck! _

_Room 207 _

Sounds of water running in the bathroom was enough to wake her from her slumber, she slowly opened her sleepy eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawned after that

"Where am i?" Sakura asked herself as she looked around the room, it seemed familiar, but she can't put her finger on it

The shower taps were turned off, in an instance a raven haired man opened the bathroom door and proceeded to his room-which you have to pass the living room-he stopped mid-step when he noticed she was staring at her

3, 2, 1...

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Sakura screamed her lungs out and continuously threw the cushions at him

"Yo!" he said as he dodged the cushions, boy, did this scene seem very familiar

"What the fuck woman!" he said and continued to dodge it, "Get away you pervert!"

"Sakura it's me!" Sasuke said as he dodged to the right and ducked for a shoe she threw at him, he got pissed and lunged at her

The next thing she knew, hell broke loose

Sakura's face turned red in ten different shades, their _position_ was somewhat a little _awkward _and _uncomfortable_ and...**JUST SICK AND WRONG! **

She blushed when she noticed that the towel that was wrapped around his waste helped a little at covering his muscled body, her hands were defensively placed in front of her chest, which her palm was touching, her heart pounded loudly afraid that it'll just tore out of her chest

Sasuke smirked at her; he really enjoyed watching Sakura's face turn red from embarrassment from very bright pink due to that HE WAS PNNING HER TO THE COUCH!

She slightly pushed him away and sat up, "Ahm...sorry..." she turned her head to the side so that he can't notice the very bright color of red that was now plastered on her very blushing face

_'Damnit Sakura! Breathe girl, breathe!' _she calmed herself down, heaving her chest up and down as she breathed in a lot of air

"Are you okay?" he asked, a single touch from him almost made her hyperventilate

"Do you have asthma?" he asked with pure concern, Sakura stared back at him and shook her head

"No..." she whispered and stood up backing away, her eyes accidentally landed on his-

Her face brightens with red more when she accidentally glanced at his...ahm..._lower_ parts which was covered with the towel...but...it was somewhat...sticking out? Ew...

_'Is he...aroused?' _she asked herself, she slightly went limp but regained her balance

"Ahm...i...better go now...bye Sasuke!" she said and ran as fast as she could

_SLIP! _

Not again!

She prepared herself for her body to make a hard impact on the wooden floor of the room when she only felt two strong arms wrapped itself protectively at her, she opened her eyes and blushed again, his face was only a millimeter away from hers and then...

Her eyes widen in shock, _fuck...he's kissing me! AHHH! _

"_Gasp!_"

"Sakura...?"

_Oh shit! _

* * *

_7:50 a.m. _

_Suna Beach Resort _

Naruto's left brow twitched with annoyance as the staff, tourists, visitors and even the children at the entrance of the hotel stared to look at his alien-shaped face, in an instance they all laughed hysterically while rolling on the carpeted floor, laughing their asses off

_'Fuck this day...'_ he cursed and proceeded to the elevator

He pressed the down button and waited for the elevator door to open, after about a moment it opened, a lady and her daughter walked out and stared at him

"Oh my..." the lady said while fighting the giggles that build up inside her, her daughter laughed her little cute ass off

"What happened to you mister?!" she said as she tugged at his short, Naruto sighed and decided to ignore them, he went inside the elevator and pressed the twelfth floor where his room was located

The elevator music clamed him down

_Timbo  
Hey, Ne-Yo  
Say what? Lo-So  
Hey, hey _

I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby you, you make me better  
You make me better  
You make me better  
You make me better  
You make me better  
You make me better  
You make me better  
You make me better  
You make me better 

The elevator door opened as he reached the twelfth floor, he stepped out of the elevator and began to head for his room, and he turned the other corner where he found Ino and Hinata, their jaws hit the carpeted floor of the corridor of the twelfth floor, he neared them and stared at what they were staring at

"Sasuke! I knew you'd do it!" he said joyfully, somewhat his hyperness turned his face back to it's normal shape before Hinata could turn to look at Naruto

Sasuke sure is deaf...Naruto called out to him but he still continued to kiss Sakura

What an obsessed freak...

* * *

_7:59 a.m. _

_At the Beach _

Neji and Tenten where happily, well, maybe you can say Tenten's the one that's happy, oh fine whatever!

The two quietly walked beside the seashore, admiring the serene blue color of the ocean, Tenten neared to the shore and enjoyed the cold soothing salty water of the ocean; Tenten sighed and looked back at Neji

"How about we go for a swim, ne?" she asked, a smile plastered on her lips

"Hn..." he said, a stoic look plasetered on his handsome face as he took off his shirt and went into the water, Tenten looked away to hide her now blushing face as she caught sight of Neji's six-pack abs! AND WELL CHISELLED CHEST! **IT'S HEAVEN BABY! **

Tenten shivered as a hand suddenly grabbed hers, she turned to look at the collaused hand, then to the one that owned it

"What?" she asked, Neji rolled his eyes

"Do you want to go for a swim or not?" he asked, she could tell that his eyes (emotions) were smirking at hers

_What does this guy have in mind? _

* * *

A/N: hello! sorry to keep you waiting, well here's chapter Seven, hope you enjoyed reading it, and I'm very thankful for those who gave me 90 reviews, I'm so happy! XD I hope it reaches 120+ before I reached to chapter 10 (no, chapter ten isn't the last chapter) 

Thanks you very much! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

Kitomi21

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara!!!


	8. The Bet

Note: Hi this is **Kitomi21! **Yes, people, i changed my penname...damn...i found out that one of my friends was reading my stories, O.O no way in hell am i letting that happen! Because! She'll tell our classmates to read my stories! No way man! No way! O.O

* * *

Rating: M (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! BUT THIS CHAPTER SLIGHTLY CONTAINS LEMONS! BUT NOT THE PURE ONES! JUST ONE PERCENT I PROMISE!)

* * *

**Once Upon ****A**** Hot Summer Day**

_**Summer**_

**Chapter 8: ****The Bet**

_Still under the time __7:59 a.m._

_At The Beach_

Tenten dropped his hold, he turned and looked back, "Hn?" he asked; he noticed that Tenten was blushing bright red, _what's her problem?_

"Ahm...can you just give me a minute..." she said and went behind a tree; he arched his brow but decided to just wait for her

Tenten quickly went behind a tree and started to strip her clothes off, of course, you wouldn't be swimming with a blouse and a jean-short right? She neatly folded it and placed it on top of the branch, which was just enough for her to reach, she was wearing a plain two piece white bikini, she blushed at herself, _'Shit! I wore the wrong bating suit!'_ she quickly covered herself, _**'Oh come on man, it suits you, you know!'**_her innerself said to her, _**'And besides, you have to go back to the hotel which is **__**friggin**__** 30 meters back!'**_ Tenten sweat drop, yes her inner self was right, she turned to look at her back, she can see the farther view of the hotel, and it was 30 meters back, she sighed to herself and decided to just wear this bating suit

* * *

Feeling a little impatient, Neji took a deep swim for a moment, he dove farther down the water until he reached about eight feet, feeling out of breathe, he quickly swam up and went back to the shore to see Tenten searching for him, a bulge suddenly appeared in his shorts, the material tightening due to his arousal, he continued to stare at her sexy back and perfect sexy ass as she walked farther away from him 

"Ten-" he stopped mid-sentence when he felt his shorts tightened, panicked that she might see he quickly thought of an idea to get rid of the bulge, a scene suddenly flashed his mind

_--Flashback--_

_A thirteen year old __Neji__ was making his way to school, but first made a pit-stop at __Naruto's__ house, he was sick for about a week now, _poor dobe, _he said to himself and smirked, he opened __Naruto's__ door, since he didn't mind knocking because he was going to be late_

_"__Naruto__, I'm off to school...just checking to see if you-__" he__ stopped mid-sentence when he saw __Naruto__, sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, __**naked**_

_Naruto__ stared at his shocked face, "What?__ Can I guy have his breakfast!" __Neji__ scowled at him, "Put some clothes on man!" he said and turned to look away, his left brow twitching as well as his mouth_

_"Sorry dude I can't do that, I'm itching due to this fucking chicken pox!" he cursed under his breathe, an image of __Shikamaru__ covered in chicken pox appeared in his head, he muttered something about __Shikamaru__ being a damn lazy-ass for having __Naruto__ caught his chicken pox a week ago, __Neji__ went pale and decided to go to school when __Naruto__ stood up clenching his fist, in front of __Neji__...and that was just the most disturbing _thing_ he ever saw_

_--End of Flashback--_

Tenten turned to look back to see Neji staring at the palm tree not far from him, a glare plastered in his face, she also heard him muttering something about Naruto being a dobe and an idiot to be naked and had chicken pox and how it can worsen the situation, Tenten chuckled nervously

Neji heard her chuckle and stared at her, the bulge in his pants-which was gone awhile ago-appeared once again, but this time, it was worse!

He can perfectly see the deep valley between her breast and how large her breasts is, he gulped and looked farther down accidentally and saw how her waists were curvy, his bulge got even worse, he quickly dove into the water and stayed there for about a minute then went out again when he knew it disappeared, Tenten stared at him, her brow arching in confusion

"What the hell was that?" she asked, he sweat dropped, "It's nothing..." she sighed, she blushed when she realized how close she was; she backed away and blushed again

"Let's go..." he said out of the blue as he dragged her to the water, she slightly shivered at the coldness of the water, suddenly a splash of water landed on top of her, her whole body shivering due to the cold water, "You idiot!" she said and glared at him, he stopped doing the crawl stroke and stared back at her

"What?" she continued to glare, "Never mind!" she turned her back at him and stared to swim the other way, she was doing a backstroke, he sighed and swam towards her

"Tenten..." he said when he caught up with her, "What?" she stopped backstroking, he sighed, "If you forgive me...i'll tell you the foreign sentence I told you awhile ago" her face lit up, "Really?" she said, he smirked, "I'll tell you if you catch me" he said before he did a fast crawl stroke, she smirked and swam with him

They reached a small island on the other side, which was just five meters away, the two landed on the sandy floor and laughed

"I win! Now tell me!" she said as she lay on her stomach, a smirk plastered on her lips, "Fine..." he neared her and whispered something and frowned, but laughed when he finished

"Meanie!" and once again, Neji didn't tell her what he said that morning, really, he's a jerl. Tenten fumed, she clenched her fist and lunged at him, causing them to roll down the sand until they reached the shore, the small wave splashed there bodies, Tenten shivered again at the coldness of the water, she blushed when Neji wrapped his arms around her waist, she stared at him

Well this is awkward

She was on top, her hands planted on his chiseled chest, Neji's arms wrapped around her protectively; their faces inches apart, Tenten's face flushed bright red

She sat up and looked away, Neji sat up also and stared at her

"Ahm..." she was about to say something but she decided not to, Neji stood up and lend her his hand to grab, she looked up and took his hand, he gently lifted her up until she stood properly onto the sandy floor

Right now, Tenten was blushing, it even rivaled Hinata's

"Come on..." Neji said, Tenten stared at him and arched her brow, "Let's take for a walk before we go back..." Tenten nodded and followed him, they circled the small island, it was beautiful, it has a small cave not far from where they've been, Tenten scanned the place, from where she's standing, and from where she can view, all she can see was sand, but it was lovely, Tenten smiled

The two lay down under a huge palm tree not far from the small cave, Tenten leaned her head and back on the trunk of the palm tree while Neji lay down onto the sand

"I'm starting to like this place..." she muttered to herself, she breathes in the fresh breeze of the wind that passed them, her bangs swayed with the wind

"You know..." Neji said out of the blue, Tenten stared down at him, "I'm just wondering..." he asked her, "What is it?" Neji stared at her, suddenly, her hair was down; she fumed

"What was that for!?" she screamed when he pulled her hair bindings, he smirked, "You're more beautiful when your hair's down..." he whispered into her ear when he sat up beside her, she accidentally turned to stare at him to only crash her lips with his, Tenten blushed again when Neji started to kiss her

_**'O.O gosh!'**_

_'I know!'_

Tenten blushed deep red when Neji pulled her to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, Tenten didn't notice that he placed her on his lap, Tenten realized it a little later when she felt her legs straddling his waist

_'I'm __gonna__ die because of this you know...'_ she said to her inner self

_**'O.O I know...'**_

Tenten tried to break the kiss but was so in a trance in Neji's kiss, she decided to gave up and kiss him

Neji pulled away feeling out of breathe, he took in deep breathes while staring at Tenten's blushing face, he smirked

"You want more?" he said out of the blue, she stared at him, she glared

"You wish!" she stood up and walked away, but Neji grabbed her wrist, she stopped mid-step

"I'm just kidding..." he said, she huffed and sighed

"Whatever..." she said

After about a second, Tenten calmed down to her...well calm self, they were now (still) walking on small Island

_'It feels nice to be with him...but sometimes it annoys me when he gets...you know...green minded...'_

_**'Deal with it!'**_

_'Whatever...'_

Tenten was too busy arguing with herself, she stop when her hand accidentally brushed his hand, she slightly blushed and looked away, they continued walking but Tenten stopped when Neji intertwined his hand to hers, she blushed

She looked at him and blushed harder when he saw him smile at her...he gave her a warm smile, she can't help but to smile too

After awhile of walking they went back to the shore that they've been awhile ago

"I think we should better head back..." Neji said, Tenten nodded

She smirked, "How about a bet" she said, he stared at her, "Sure..." he smirked, "If I get back to the other side first you tell me what you told me awhile ago...and please...tell me truth...THE DAMN TRUTH!" she said, he nodded, "But If I win..." he said and walked towards her closer, he whispered something into her ear, she almost fainted on what he said to her

"You wouldn't!" she blushed, he smirked, "I would..." she sweat dropped

_'__Ew__...'_

"Fine...but...-" she decided to shut it and when to position in the water, "Okay...3...2...1...Go!" they swam to get back to the other side, it looks like that Neji was winning, she blushed

_'No way I'd let him do _that_ to me__!'_

She swam faster until they were head to head

Neji smirked and swam faster, also did Tenten

And...the winner is!-

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere else..._

"Ow!" Naruto screamed as he clutched his face, it only got worse

"Hold still, and don't hold your face!" Sakura said as she gently placed ointment into his inflamed cheek, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, smirking to himself, Naruto saw this and twitched

"Smirk all you want bastard! You'll get yours sooner or later!" Naruto said, Sasuke shook his head and continued watching television

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

Hinata and Ino where down at the lobby, they were reading magazines when they heard a certain 'meow' the two jump at ran outside the hotel, the people were staring at them

"What's there problem?" a woman said as she walked with her daughter who was holding a stuff toy cat

The girl giggled and pushed the button on it's paws, "Meow, meow!"

* * *

_Back At Tenten and __Neji_

"How about a bet" she said, he stared at her, "Sure..." he smirked, "If I get back to the other side first you tell me what you told me awhile ago...and please...tell me truth...THE DAMN TRUTH!" she said, he nodded, "But If I win..." he said and walked towards her closer, he whispered something into her ear, she almost fainted on what he said to her

"You wouldn't!" she blushed, he smirked, "I would..." she sweat dropped

_'__Ew__...'_

"Fine...but...-" she decided to shut it and when to position in the water, "Okay...3...2...1...Go!" they swam to get back to the other side, it looks like that Neji was winning, she blushed

_'No way I'd let him do _that_ to me!'_

She swam faster until they were head to head

Neji smirked and swam faster, also did Tenten

And...the winner is!-

_'O.O'_

Neji!

_**DUN DUN****DUN****DUN**_

Tenten sat down on the sandy floor and tried to regain her normal breathing, her face blushing not from the heat of the sun, but the fact that...Neji...won...

Suddenly, a shadow towered over her, she looked straight up and noticed a pair of white eyes, she blushed again, she slowly stood up and laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head

"I won..." Neji said plainly, a smirk crept his lips, Tenten shuddered

"I...know..." Tenten said slowly, she gulped and blushed deep red, she stared at her feet

"Well...it's a bet...and you won...so...i guess...-" she mumbled, a hand placed itself on her shoulder, she looked up to see his face, she blushed

"Let's go..." he said hotly, she blushed deep red

_'O.O...shit...'_

The two started heading back when Tenten neared a palm tree and got her clothes before they head back

Her heart was thumping real hard, afraid that it'll burst through her chest, no way in hell! Is he really serious?

_"How about a bet" she said, he stared at her, "Sure..." he smirked, "If I get back to the other side first you tell me what you told me awhile ago...and please...tell me truth...THE DAMN TRUTH!" she said, he nodded, "But If I win..." he said and walked towards her closer, he whispered something into her ear, she almost fainted on what he said to her_

_"You wouldn't!" she blushed, he smirked, "I would..." she sweat dropped_

Her face rivaled a red cherry, her ear were starting to heat up, she can almost imagine them...

His words repeatedly pounded her brain

_'I'll have my way with you...'_

She almost fainted

* * *

A/N: Hey! Finally I updated, sorry it took such a long time.,..i was having an author's block/syndrome! XD hooo...what will happen next! Whahaha cliffie! XD 

Ao Ame

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


	9. What Comes Next?

**WARNING: **...nothing! XD

* * *

Don't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

**Once Upon ****A**** Hot Summer Day**

_**Summer**_

**Chapter ****9:****What Comes ****Next?**

_(I forgot to type the times in chapter 8...sorry! XD)_

_9:01 a.m_

_With __Ino__ and __Hinata_

_'Damn it Sakura where the fuck are you?!'_ Ino cursed to herself as the two hid behind a bush

"Is it gone?" Hinata asked, Ino peeked through the leaves

"I think it's gone" Ino said as she scanned the area from left to right

"_Think?_ DAMN IT WOMAN! KEEP LOOKING!" Ino turned pale, this was the first time she heard Hinata shouted at her, or even...cursed at her

"Okay, okay...relax" she said and smirked, Hinata 'hmpf' and crossed her arms in front of her chest, Ino continued to look for Sakura's mutant cat...no slash that...Sakura's VAMPIRE cat...yeah that's it...vampire

A shadow over towered them from behind, "What are you two doing hiding in a bush" a certain male voice said, the two looked up to see Shikamaru holding a chocolate ice cream, Ino immediately stood up and grabbed his ice cream

"What the hell woman?" he said and tried to grab his ice cream back, "Don't talk, must ease fright..." Ino said and swallowed the ice cream whole, Hinata and Shikamaru stared at each other, a huge sweat drop appeared at the side of their faces

"What are you two doing hiding in a bush?" he asked once again, he scratched his head

"And what the hell is this bush doing in the beach?" he asked lazily, staring at the green pile of leaves

"Now that you mention it...i don't know..." Hinata said as she continued to watch Ino licking her fingers until the chocolate melted in her mouth, _'I never seen __Ino__ like this before since the last time her mother banned her from any sweets nor junk food, due to that she got allergic to those stuff' _Hinata said as an image of a Ino craving for sweets and junk food, it may sound weird but, being the sexiest girl in their group, Ino has the most well developed curves than any of them, and the one who is very addicted to junk food that can fatten you up!

_'__Hehe__...she's a more food addict than __Chouji__'_ Hinata shook her head, remembering their classmate in high school

"You know Chouji?" Hinata snapped back to reality when she realized he heard what she said

"Uh...yes, why?" she said

"...Just so you know, he lost so much weight, when you took a first glance at him, you might be thinking that your eyes are deceiving you but they aren't, he turned thin" he said, Hinata arched her brow

"Where did you get that information?" she asked, ignoring Ino who was now chasing an ice cream truck from afar saying 'Yo! WAIT UP ICECREAM MAN! I WANNA BUY ICE CREAM!'

"He's my best friend..." he said plainly, she sweat dropped

_'I thought they're _closer _than that..._'

"You know, actually we are closer than that, we're like brothers" he said with a smile, Hinata sweat dropped again

_'__Gotta__ try to stop talking to myself...'_ she said in her mind

"You should do that..." he said and went after Ino whom he saw beating an ice cream man to death for not giving her, her ice cream

"Damn it!" she cursed and went after them

* * *

_9:16 a.m._

_Somewhere..._

_Are __ya__ ready kids?  
__Aye __Aye__ Captain!  
__I CAN'T HEAR YOU  
__AYE __AYE__ CAPTAIN!  
__ohhhhhh_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he tried to cover his ears due to the annoying song played on the television, or should I say, Naruto and Sakura were _singing_ the opening theme song of Songebob Squarepants

_'Stupid crustaceans'_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
__SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

Naruto shouted as Sakura giggled at him

_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he  
__SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

This time, Sasuke decided to cover his ears with two sewn beige smacked throw pillow

_His nautical nonsense __be__ something you wish  
__SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_'Fuck...'_ he cursed and covered them harder, almost giving him a headache due to the buttons pressed on his ears

_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
__SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
__Ready?_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_'Clam down __Sasuke__...'_ he told himself and tried to calm down, and refraining from hitting the dobe

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_'Fuck it!'_ he cursed again and buried his face on the couch

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

_'Calm down...calm down...'_ he said repeatedly, a vein popped on his forehead

_SPONGE__BOB SQUAREPAAAA-_OW!

Naruto fell to the floor as he clutched his head-his injured head-once again and glared at the Uchiha

"You fucktard!" he shouted, Sasuke sat on Naruto's place on the couch, Sakura shooked her head in shame and helped Naruto heal his injured head...again

"Sakura-chan..." he cried painfully, Sakura laughed nervously at Naruto, and stared back at Sasuke

"You shouldn't hit people like that you know" she said coldly

"I can hit him whether I like it or not" he said, she twitched

"You're mean..." she said, he smirked at compliment

_"And an ass as well..."_ she muttered but he heard it clearly, Naruto chuckled

"What'd you say?" he asked

She turned to him and smirked, "You want me to repeat that?" she asked, he nodded

"I said you're an _ass_" she hissed

"Take that back bitch" he said, she laughed

"Why? Does it BURN?" Naruto laughed his butt off

"Shut up dobe" he said, but Naruto laughed harder

"Ahahaha! SHE'S RIGHT SASUKE, YOU _ARE_ AN _ASS_...NO...NOT AN ASS...YOU'RE A DUCK'S ASS" he said in between laughter, Sakura laughed at him

"Moron..."

"Bubble Butt"

"Idiot"

"Anus"

"Dobe..."

"Dip Shit

"Imbecile"

"Asshole"

"Human Ass"

"Dickless"

"Dung"

"Dobe"

"Is that all you got teme?"

"Hn, I'm more mature than you" Sakura snorted as she remembered what Sasuke did to him awhile ago, _'You call that mature?'_

"Ahahaha, at least I've got one ass when you got two, ahahah dude, I feel bad for you, you have an ass for a face" he laughed harder, Sakura giggled and grinned at him, she stood up and faced her back to him, she looked back and smacked her ass in front of him

"Kiss my _ass _Jackass" she said, he smirked and stood up behind her, he snaked his hands from her waist to her ass and groped her right cheek, and she winced

"You pervert!" she shouted and slapped his hand away, she shrieked when he clutched onto her harder, he grabbed her waist and pushed her to him

"Pervert!" she shrieked, he buried his head onto her shoulder

_"You said to kiss your ass" _he whispered hotly at her ear, his breathe tickling her

_"Why don't you let me kiss this one instead..."_ he whispered again and snaked his hand from her butt to her waist, and cupped her twat

Her face was deep red from blushing and from anger, in a matter of seconds he found his body slammed hard onto the floor, Sakura holding is mid-arm and his wrist

"Fuck..." he winced in agony as waves of pain shot through his back

She knelt beside him and glared

"If you ever touch me _there_ again, I'll make sure that you'll wake up _dick_less..." she threatened and continued to heal Naruto's injured head, Naruto was shock by Sakura's strength that made him speechless for awhile, Sasuke scowled and closed his eyes and lay there, trying to relieve his pain

_'Damn...__Sakura got strength__...'_

* * *

_9:30__ a.m._

_With Tenten and __Neji_

A hand snaked its way through her panties, gently fumbling it before taking hold of the hem and slowly slid them off her slender and silky thighs

A hand shot up and held his, stopping them to go all the way down, a blush adorning her cheeks

"Neji..." she squeaked, he chuckled

He leaned forward and planted his lips onto hers, Tenten got lost into his passionate kiss and didn't notice that he was softly removing her underwear, when it reached her ankles; he threw it to the floor beside him

He pulled back and stared deeply into her hazy innocent eyes, she blushed and looked away, he grinned; he retrieved his hand from the hem of her underwear, he accidentally-not-brushed his hand onto her crotch, that made her shudder and moan as he guide his hand upward until he reached her chin

He cupped her blushing cheek and faced her to him

He leaned forward until his lips brushed her ear, "No need to be shy _baby_" he huskily said to her, she blushed and shuddered once again, in an instant, she found herself naked, Neji managed to tear her clothing off, she tried to cover herself but he wouldn't let her, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on top of her head

She closed her eyes and shivered, he smirked and finally got rid off his final article of clothing and knelt between her legs as he spread them

She moaned as she felt something hard against her inner thigh

"Neji..." she whispered, he leaned forward and inhaled her musky female aroma, he blew at her he smirked when he saw her shiver

He went back to her lips and claimed it as he positioned himself on her entrance, he didn't need to get her wet, due to that she already _was_

He whispered something into her ear before he gently and slowly, entered her almost tearing her up

"Come for me"

--

_'Oh my god...'_

This little scene was replaying repeatedly in Tenten's head as they head back to the hotel, she shook her head and blushed

_'__I can't believe __I__actually imagining _that...' she sighed to herself

_**'Wonder how big he is...'**_

Tenten almost choked on her own spit

_**'Just kidding!'**_her inner self said as she giggled

She blushed and hid her face on her hands and screamed to the heavens, why, why, why did she ever made that bet

She stared at him, she twitched, _'__You__ better not do _that_ to me or else...'_ she threatened him in her mind, as if he would hear her!

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid me for having a bet...'_ she said to herself, she sighed

_'Better confess to mom after this...'_ she said to herself and winced, her mother forbid her to have you know _what_

_"My life is so fucked..."_ she said to herself

--

She was sweating cold sweat, they were at the elevator now, she lowered her head and pretended to cry (which is slightly true) she quietly sniffed to herself

_'Only a few more floors and bye __bye__ to my virginity'_ she said and sighed

--

They were now at Neji's room, in his bedroom, oh my god...

She stared at him, watching him as he do...random stuff

"Uhm..." she started, she heard him 'hn' in return

"Uh...i-if you r-really w-wa-want to have-have, y-yo know...ahm...c-can you...ma-make it q-q-qui-quick..." she stuttered, _'okay that sounded wrong'_

She heard him chuckle

"Sure..." she froze, she twitched a little when he started nearing her; he bent forward and whispered on her ear that caused her eyes to be wide, wider than dinner plates

_"I was just kidding..."_

Damn you Hyuuga

* * *

A/N: Hahaahahah! XD made you think they were doing it! (sorry but i just can't write lemon!),. anyway, I hope you like this chapter please bombard me with reviews XD 

Ao Ame

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


	10. And They Say I'm Cazy

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

_**Summer**_

**Chapter 10: And They Say I'm Crazy**

* * *

_Still Under The Time 9:30 a.m._

_With Tenten and Neji_

"Uhm..." she started, she heard him 'hn' in return

"Uh...i-if you r-really w-wa-want to have-have, y-you know...ahm...c-can you...ma-make it q-q-qui-quick..." she stuttered, _'okay that sounded wrong'_

She heard him chuckle

"Sure..." she froze, she twitched a little when he started nearing her; he bent forward and whispered on her ear that caused her eyes to be wide, wider than dinner plates

"_I was just kidding..."_

Damn you Hyuuga

* * *

_10:00 a.m._

_With Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto..._

"Heads up!" Sakura shouted as she spiked the volleyball at Naruto who immediately saw it and served it back at her, Sasuke was sitting under a palm tree watching the two as he tried to relieve his back pain-whom which Sakura injured, severely-he cursed under his breathe while watching the two play volleyball

Sakura served it again to Naruto as he served it back, this was a tough game, and it's a tie

"Eat This Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he spiked it at Sakura, Sakura smirked and served it back to him, Sasuke on the other hand was getting bored and decided to just watch the wave crash to the shore

Now that it was mentioned, he noticed that Suna was such a beautiful and serene place, the sea was sea green in color, the clouds where at it's perfect position in the blue sky, the sun's rays heating the place as the winds tried to counter it with it's fresh air, and it smelled almost like pine trees with a little tinge of ocean air in it, he breathe in the fresh air, he closed his eyes and slightly smiled to himself

He suddenly remembered when he was just seven, his family would always go to Suna to have their family outing, they were so happy, even his stoic and arrogant brother was smiling his ass off, his mother would always carry him on her shoulders when they go to deeper parts of the water, even him, a stoic, silent, a man of few words Sasuke Uchiha was also smiling his ass off

While he was reminiscing the past, a volleyball came flying at him

_TOINK!_

_THUD!_

"Ow!"

Sakura and Naruto exchange glances as they laughed nervously

"Sorry Sasuke!" Sakura apologized as she rubbed the back of her head; he twitched and glared at her

He snarled and threw the ball at them, Sakura sensed it coming and stepped aside, the ball passed Sakura which hit Naruto right in the face, Sakura sighed

"Here we go again..." she mumbled to herself and near Sasuke while dragging an injured Naruto

Sakura stared down at him, an annoyed look was plastered on her face, he got the message and gave her her medical kit, she muttered a 'thanks' and asked Naruto to sit down on the sandy floor as she healed his now slightly red and swollen head

"It hurts..." he cried like a child, Sasuke 'tch'ed and decided to take a walk

Sakura continued to heal Naruto's injury when they didn't notice Sasuke had left

* * *

_10:10 a.m. (Hehe Tenten XD)_

_With Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru_

Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru were enjoying their ice cream when they saw Tenten and Neji walk by, Ino waved her hands at them, the two looked for the source of the voice and saw the three sitting in front of a circular concrete table while eating ice cream, Tenten quickly went to them

"Where did you get the ice cream?" she said so suddenly, the three froze in fea as they saw Tenten's expression, Hinata pointed to the ice cream truck nervously as she tried not to faint

She followed her finger and saw it, Tenten caught sight of the ice cream truck and ran towards it, she stopped at the open window

The ice cream man sense a customer and went to the window and gave Tenten a smile

"What can I do for you little gi-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw her intent-to-kill-stare, her lips formed the letter 'X' and her eyes shaped like diamonds, the ice cream man sweat dropped

"Er-r..." he stuttered

"Do you have chocolate?" Tenten asked slowly, he gulped the saliva forming in his mouth nervously, she was even scarier than the 'blonde' he saw awhile ago that ordered cookies and cream flavored ice cream

He nodded and gave the chocolate ice cream at her, she was about to give him her pay when he suddenly closed the window of the truck, Tenten blinked

"Uh...thanks?" she said and walked off, the window slowly opened and the ice cream man stared at Tenten's retreating back, though she may look sexy, she's very dangerous from his point of view, he leaned on the wall of the truck and sighed

--

"You want?" Tenten asked Neji as she held the ice cream in front of his face, he twitched and backed away a little thinking it was a vile creature colored brown thingy, Tenten sweat dropped

"Okay, okay, sorry, I didn't know you were lactose intolerant" she said and continued to devour her ice cream, the four stared at her, she stopped eating and stared back at them

"What?" she asked

"And they say I eat like a pig..." Ino said as she shook her head

"What? I'm hungry!" Tenten crossed her left arm across her chest while her right hand was holding the ice cream in front of her mouth

The four stared at each other and sighed

* * *

_10:15 a.m._

_With Sasuke.._

He was taking his time walking alone by himself...

'_Damn it, damn fan girls...damn them all...'_ he said as he walked...or...slouch as he walk

The girls didn't care if he's walking like an old man with osteoporosis, if he has looks, jump on him

'_Damn it all...'_ he cursed again as he remembered that little incident that led him to this...

_--Flashback--_

"_Dung"_

"_Dobe"_

"_Is that all you got teme?"_

"_Hn, I'm more mature than you" Sakura snorted as she remembered what Sasuke did to him awhile ago, __'You call that mature?'_

"_Ahahaha, at least I've got one ass when you got two, ahahah dude, I feel bad for you, you have an ass for a face" he laughed harder, Sakura giggled and grinned at him, she stood up and faced her back to him, she looked back and smacked her ass in front of him_

"_Kiss my __ass __Jackass" she said, he smirked and stood up behind her, he snaked his hands from her waist to her ass and groped her right cheek, and she winced_

"_You pervert!" she shouted and slapped his hand away, she shrieked when he clutched onto her harder, he grabbed her waist and pushed her to him_

"_Pervert!" she shrieked, he buried his head onto her shoulder_

"_You said to kiss your ass" __he whispered hotly at her ear, his breathe tickling her_

"_Why don't you let me kiss this one instead..."__ he whispered again and snaked his hand from her butt to her waist, and cupped her twat_

_Her face was deep red from blushing and from anger, in a matter of seconds he found his body slammed hard onto the floor, Sakura holding is mid-arm and his wrist_

"_Fuck..." he winced in agony as waves of pain shot through his back_

_She knelt beside him and glared_

"_If you ever touch me __there__ again, I'll make sure that you'll wake up __dick__less..." she threatened and continued to heal Naruto's injured head, Naruto was shock by Sakura's strength that made him speechless for awhile, Sasuke scowled and closed his eyes and lay there, trying to relieve his pain_

'_Damn...Sakura got strength...'_

_--End of Flashback--_

He flicked his tongue and tried to stand upright when he heard a painful crack, he stiffened

'_Fuck it all!'_ he cursed as he slouched back, good thing he was in an all girl's zone-meaning in somewhere shaded as to not get sun burn-or it'll be embarrassing

He sighed and decided to head back where Naruto and Sakura was

He quickened his pace, feeling a little uncomfortable and sensing he was being followed, he didn't care if his back was painfully killing him slowly, he stood upright, hearing that awfully painful crack from his back and ran

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S SASUKE-KUN!"

"WILL YOU SIGN MY ASS" Sasuke almost puked as he heard this

"SASUKE-KUN!"

And there goes the rabid fan girls, chasing a poor old-I mean young man

Remember guys; never go for a walk on your own

* * *

_10:17 a.m._

_With Sakura and Naruto_

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as he and Sakura searched for him

"Now where did that dobe went?" he asked himself while doing a thinking pose

Sakura ignored him and continued looking from afar, she furrowed her brows and shaded her eyes by placing her flat palm just above her eyes, she looked closer

"Hey...is that a sand storm?" Sakura asked as she pointed at their left, Naruto followed her hand and saw what seemed like a sand storm

"Hmm..." he said as he looked closer, "No, I thin-" before he could speak any further Sakura gasped and started to run as she dragged him by the arm

"Sakura-Wha-?"

"Don't talk, run!" she said and ran faster, Naruto looked at their backs, his mouth hanging open

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE MY LOVE!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!" 

Hordes of fan girls where chasing Sasuke and were heading their direction, Naruto smirked at his facial expression

'_Man that's gotta hurt...'_ he said to himself as he remembered that Sasuke has an injured aching back

"AHAHAAHAH! RAN FOR YOUR MOTHER FUCKING LIFE TEME! AHAHA-OW!" Naruto stopped laughing as he was hit by a low branch of a tree; he slumped to the floor, unconscious

Sakura looked back and sweat dropped

"Naruto! IT'S NOT THE TIME TO LAY AROUND!" she shouted as she grabbed Naruto's foot and dragged him, some few rocks, sea shells and sedimentary rocks were hitting his face as he was being dragged

"Ow! Sakura! Ow! Sakura stop! OW!" he said and held his face in pain, a sharp shell had pierced his poor cheek, blood started to ooze from his cheek

--

'_Damn fan girls!'_ Sasuke said to himself as he ran for his dear handsome life

He pumped energy to his feet and ran faster until he was ahead of them, he caught up with Sakura and accidentally stepping on Naruto's head

"Ahhhh! TEME YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THAT FUCKING HUR-"

"Shut up dobe" he said simply and ran beside Sakura

"Yo" he sai, Sakura turned to him and sighed

"You just have to get chased by some fans..." she said as she shook her head in shame

"What? It's not my fault I'm popular and good looking" he said with a smirk

"Yeah...and a bi at that" she said and chuckled

"What do you mean by Bi? I'm straight" he said

"Oh yeah? Then why are there men after you?" Sakura said as she pointed at the back, Sasuke looked at the back and stared in shock, there were a few men-gays-chasing after him

"Sasuke-kun!" _'don't even dare say my name...'_ Sasuke said to himself and ran faster, a huge sweat drop and a very huge piss mark plastered at the top of his head, and boy was he pissed

"Haha, ran for ya damn life Sasuke" Sakura said as she laughed her ass off

"Haha...watch out for that low branch there babe" he said, but he was too late, Sakura's face made hard contact with the low branch of the tree and she also fell down

'_Gotta stop being mean to people...i hate karma!'_

* * *

_10:23 a.m._

_With Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji_

The five were walking by the shore when they saw a huge crowed of people-fangirls and fan boys-surrounding and having a...festival? Not far from them, they neared it and peeked through the crowd and saw two certain familiar guys inside

Sakura ran up to Ino and the gang

"Yo" she said as she dusted off the invisible dirt from her short and slightly see-through pink floral blouse

"Are those Naruto and Sasuke?" Tenten said as she pointed the poor guys inside, Sakura grinned

"Yes...yes your correct" she said as she rubbed her hands together in a mischievous way, Tenten and the others sweat dropped

'_And boy did they say Sakura was crazy when she's really are'_

* * *

A/N: hahaha! I really had fun writing this! I've been watching an anime called 'Bleach' and boy did I got very attached to it! Gah! I have this urge inside me to write a crossover in this fic, and maybe a twist hehe XD (not rated m!) ahm...well maybe a little! Okay so I want to right something a little _naughty_ in the later chapters and it includes some characters in Bleach-sorry once again I can't stand and help but to type!-but not the over the edge rated M! Tell me if it's okay with you people, if it's okay with you I'll right it on chapter 11 and so on, but if it's not, then it's fine with me, I'll just stick with the Naruto Characters XD

Just asking your opinion!

Ao Ame

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


	11. Don't Ask

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

_**Summer**_

**Chapter 11: Don't Ask**

_Still Under The Time 10:23 a.m._

Ever wonder why a crowd, no scratch that, a horde of fan girls' and fan boy's asses got kicked to kingdom come? Well let's take a good look at what just happened a few minutes ago

--

_The five were walking by the shore when they saw a huge crowed of people-fan girls and fan boys-surrounding and having a...festival? Not far from them, they neared it and peeked through the crowd and saw two certain familiar guys inside_

_Sakura ran up to Ino and the gang_

"_Yo" she said as she dusted off the invisible dirt from her short and slightly see-through pink floral blouse_

"_Are those Naruto and Sasuke?" Tenten said as she pointed the poor guys inside, Sakura grinned_

"_Yes...yes you're correct" she said as she rubbed her hands together in a mischievous way, Tenten and the others sweat dropped_

'_And boy did they say Sakura was crazy when she's really are'_

_-Inside the crowd-_

"_SASUKE-KUN!" a guy with green hair squeaked as he latched onto Sasuke's neck and started kissing him on the neck, and boy did he just got one free trip to hell on earth_

_And there goes the poor fan boy, flying towards the other side of the beach-insert diamond flash effect-, yes Sasuke Uchiha, the almighty and handsome guy in the whole world just kicked a fan boy, literally_

_The fan girls surrounding him-including his gay fans-stared at him in shock, eyes wide in fear_

_Sasuke stood up and glared at each and very one of them, while grinning menacingly_

"_Any last words guys?" he asked as he cracked his knuckles, said people backed away slowly, but one was strong enough to hug Sasuke from behind and wrapped it's legs around his waist_

"_SS_ASS_UKEEE-OW!" guess who?_

_--_

"_Hey Sakura, what's with the pale long-haired dude flying towards you?" Tenten asked as she pointed at the man with long hair and pale skin who was about to land at Sakura, she lifted her feet and kicked the man hard in the gut and send him flying towards to where Sasuke and Naruto were, luckily for Sasuke, he stepped aside and let the flying man land on Naruto_

"_AHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME!" Naruto continuously said as he tried to pry off the manwhore off hi_

"_NARUTO-KUN, LONG TIME NO SSSEE-OW!" Naruto quickly punched him hard on the face and send him to kingdom come himself, Naruto held his aching fist while breathing heavily at the trauma he just received_

"_I was almost fucked up there..." he whispered to himself and crawled out of the beaten up crowd and went to Sakura and the gang_

"_Sakura-chan..." he said while tears of fear started to stream down his eyes, Sakura rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, he didn't know that she was the one responsible of the flying guy who landed towards him, but she didn't mean it, she was aiming the manwhore at Sasuke, but said bastard with his almighty martial art skills side stepped and let the man whore land on Naruto_

_And they say Sasuke is weak after that little pretty incident back at the hotel when he got his butt kicked, or more likely, his back kicked_

_--_

'_And here we are...'_ Sakura said in her thoughts as she stared lazily at Sasuke

Sasuke stretched his arms, a content crack was heard and he neared the seven

Silence quickly envelope the area

But a little someone decided to end the deadly silence

"So...what do you want to do?" Sakura said as she stared at each and every one of them, she stared at Ino who was busily combing her hair with her fingers

Then at Hinata who was staring at Naruto hoping to gape a hole onto his handsome face as she continued to stare, _hard_

Then Tenten and Neji who was having a very good staring contest

Then at Shikamaru who was sleeping, while standing?

How does he do that?

Never mind...

Then at Sasuke and Naruto who were busily having a punching contest

Remember people, we're _human beings_, not punching bags, _human, _not punching bag, _huma-_

Okay back to story

Sakura sweat dropped and picked up the volley ball that appeared out of nowhere

"Volleyball anyone?" Sakura asked as she balanced the volleyball on her left palm, the seven stared at her and agreed

_10:30 a.m._

_Volleyball court_

_(Positions are like this:_

_(Girl's Side)_

_Sakura Tenten_

_Ino Hinata_

_(Facing Each Other)_

_(Net)_

_(Guy's Side)_

_Naruto Shikamaru_

_Sasuke Neji)_

Sakura went on the back and was about to serve it to the other side when she accidentally dropped the ball, a huge sweat dropped swept their faces

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that" she said and served it at them, the four guys got into position, the ball was heading at Naruto and pass-served it to Shikamaru, said boy spiked it back at the girls, Hinata blocked it and the ball went right back at them, Neji served it again and went pass Hinata, Ino went for action and knelt on the ground to support her from serving it hard right back at them, Sasuke ran to the spot where the ball was about to land and went for the dig, knocking him on the sandy floor in the process but regained composure after that, The ball went to Tenten and passed it at Sakura, said girl served it hard back at them

This routine repeated maybe about a few minutes until Hinata accidentally tripped at Ino's extended feet and fell on the sandy floor, the ball hit the ground

"OKAY! 1, 0!" Naruto shouted, the guys smirked, Ino helped Hinata stood up, the girls smug

"Don't get your hopes up guys!" Tenten shouted, they switched places

_(Now positions are like this:_

_(Girl's Side)_

_Tenten Hinata_

_Sakura Ino_

_(Facing Each Other)_

_(Net)_

_(Guy's Side)_

_Naruto Shikamaru_

_Sasuke Neji)_

It was her turn to serve the ball, Hinata gave her the ball, Tenten went to position, she lifted the ball a little above her head and spiked it, Naruto who was staring at Hinata's...ahm...creamy legs, got hit in the head

All of them were silent; Naruto was on the floor screaming in agony

"YOU WOULD'VE DODGED IT IF YOU WEREN'T LOOKING AT HINATA!" Ino said with a big grin, said girl at her back blushed, Naruto got up and glared-blushed at Ino

"No I wasn't!"

"Don't deny it Naruto!"

"I have nothing to deny 'cause I'm not looking at her!"

"Oh right, sure Naruto we believe you!" Ino smirked as she chuckled evilly, Naruto glared at her, Shikamaru shook his head and muttered 'troublesome' while Neji and Sasuke grinned

"Okay, okay, let's get this over with!" Naruto said, the three girls on the other side shook their heads

'_Don't think you would get that easily'_ they said in their heads

Naruto kicked the ball at Tenten who caught it perfectly and went at the back; she spiked it again on the other side

"Heads up!" Tenten shouted as she spiked the ball, Naruto went to position and served the ball

This was going to be a long day...

-Thirty Minutes Later-

Narut sat on the sandy floor panting, all of them were tired from playing volleyball, and their score was a tie, 19-19

"I need a break..." Naruto muttered and stood up to go to the juice bar, not far from where they played

Sakura and Ino looked back at Tenten, a grin plastered their faces

With a swift movement, they dragged a poor helpless Hinata to Naruto and tapped his shoulder, he turned to look at the back and didn't noticed the three retrieve to their places when he saw Hinata face to face, a little too close for comfort-well, for Hinata-Naruto smiled

"Hey, you want to go to the juice bar with me?" he asked, his foxy grin plastered on his face, Hinata looked at her feet and nodded, Naruto smiled aghast

"Let's go!" he said and grabbed Hinata hand, said girl blushed deep red-and when I said deep red, I mean _really_ deep red-he slightly dragged Hinata to the juice bar, the six people at afar were grinning toothily

'_And there goes prince charming with his princess, hehe'_ Sakura said to herself and smiled proudly

She stared back at Ino and Tenten

"I'm bored..." she muttered but the three heard it

"I wanna do something" Sakura said and sat down on the sandy floor, her hair flowing with the fresh wind

Sakura turned to the two beside her when she noticed they were giggling, "What's so funny?" she asked

"You shouldn't be sitting and leaning like that my good 'ol friend" Ino said in between laughter

"And why not?"

"You might attract _hungry lust-thirsty wild_ animals"

Sakura furrowed her brows

"Maybe you mean hungry blood-thirsty wild animals, and there's not one wild animal in here, I don't see any lions or panthers"

Tenten and Ino stared at each other and laughed harder, Sakura raised her brow in confusion

"You two definitely have mental issues"

"No, we're completely sane, and believe me, you should take my advice, 'cause you might get _eaten_ later"

"Don't say we didn't warn you" the two turned their backs on Sakura and laughed harder

'_Man, they're crazy...no, _they are_ crazy'_ Sakura said to herself and lay back down, the two stared at her again and this time, almost busted a gut laughing so hard, birds flying by got deaf

She turned to her side and supported her head with her left hand, while her right on her hip

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" she said annoyed

"Come on Sakura" Tenten said as she got out a huge box from god knows where

"Quick, hop inside before it's too late"

"No way I'm gonna go inside that soaked carton"

"Okay...we'll just be right back here" they said as they sprinted across the sandy volleyball court and sat under a palm tree

"WHERE NO _WILD LUST-THRISTY WILD ANIMAL_ CAN REACH!" Sakura shook her head

She stood up and takes a good look at her surrounding

Great, she was the only human being in the court, great, _not!_

_With Naruto and Hinata_

Hinata was about to take a small sip of her milkshake, Naruto decided to butt in

"Hey Hinata..." he said slowly, she stared at him

"What is it...N-naruto?"

Then as if the world stopped when he knelt in front of her

"You are my light

That shined bright

In this hour of the night" she sweat dropped, _"What the hell? Night, it's mid-day!'_

"You are my love

White and pure as a dove

No one can never compare,

To you my love" She blushed

"You are my only one

Wished that this'll be done

I asked thou-_**'wait he used thou? Didn't know he had it in him'**_

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'_**I'm your inner conscience bitch'**_

'_My wha-'_

'_**Don't talk, start listening'**_

"Wish we could be more than just friends

Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" and then everything turned black

--

"Hinata...Hinata..." Naruto continuously patted Hinata's shoulder; she has been in a daze for about a good five minutes

"Hinata..."

"..."

"Hinata..." still no answer, he neared his face and stared at her, finally, feeling a little _un_comfortable(slash un) Hinata finally returned to reality

"Ah, yea-?" and then hell broke

And a waiter just have to accidentally push Naruto onto Hinata that led them on the floor, LIPS TO LIPS!

* * *

A/N: Okay, this one suck (and i know it!) hehe, sorry if it _sucked_ that hard!...Maybe i'll do a lemon in the next chapter! XD (underline maybe)

Hope you like it! XD

Thanks for all of those who posted a review, i love you so much!

Ao Ame

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara

Preview:

"Ahm...who are you?"  
"Do you really wanna know?"  
"Uh...yeah?"  
"Suit yourself..."  
_'Oh god...i'm fucked'_

And

"Hey Hinata"  
"What?"  
"I screwed your cousin"  
"**O.O**"  
"Sorry"


	12. What Alchohol Can Make You Do

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS** LEMON**

* * *

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

_**Summer**_

**Chapter 12: What Alcohol Can Make You Do**

* * *

_11:00 a.m._

_Somewhere..._

Okay first of all, Naruto and Hinata's little _date_ was over, about a few minutes ago, and now...they're in their rooms (in which everyone agreed to stay at the girl's room since it's much bigger than the guys') holding and swinging bottles of wine, cans of beer while singing a, ahem...pathetic child's song

And it was Naruto's honor to _slightly_ change the lyrics

Guess what song...

Naruto stood on the coffee table (which might look like it's gonna give due to his weight) and started dancing while singing

"When you're happy and you know it slap your ass!" slapping his ass for emphasize, Sakura-who was still sane due to that she only took one small sip from the vile and bitter wine that Tenten gave her-shook her head in shame and threw a pillow at him

"IT'S CLAP YOUR HANDS IDIOT, NOT _SLAP YOUR ASS!_" she fumed and clenched her fist, _'How dare he sing that song rudely...that was my favorite children's song when I was little'_

"Oh come on Sa-hic-ra, don't be such a _pussy_!" Naruto said as he got down from the table and sat beside her, Sakura pinched her nose as the foul smell of alcohol probed her nostrils

And boy it was sickening

"Don't be a dick yourself!" Sakura retorted and hit him with the pillow once again, Naruto sighed again, Sakura grimaced and pinched her nostrils as she smelled the sickening aroma of the vile liquid he had just taken

"Just relax and sing with me" he smiled at her maniacally and then he continued singing

And it was painfully _ear__**SHATTERING!**_ Fuck!

And Sakura, being the smart girl and all, made a smart move-seriously-and decided to sit beside Hinata, where it's surely _safe_

"Ahm...who are you?" Hinata said as she stared at her dizzily, her eyes clouded by the aftermath of the alcohol

"Uh...I'm your best friend...?" Hinata flicked her hair and crossed her legs and her arms over her chest

"Never heard of you" she said and hiccupped, she sweat dropped, _'Not you too Hinata!'_

She went to face her, she stood up and knelt in front of her, the couch was slightly low so you can block her view, and that was a bad move

"Get out of my way _bitch_ can't you see I'm eyeing mister sexy over there" she said with a snare as she pointed at

None other than the dobe himself

And Sakura knew she felt like gaping at her

"..." she decided to walk away and sat on the small pink bean bag on the floor, a little far from her comfort

She heard shuffling but ignored it, a thud was heard from beside her and saw Tenten collapsed, she panicked and picked her up

"Tenten? Tenten, you okay?" no answer, she sweat dropped, she thought 'she must've gotten too many alcohol in her system'

She sighed and dragged an unconscious Tenten to their room, she placed her on the bed, but her feet were dangling dangerously on the bed, she struggled to lift Tenten's legs but succeeded on doing so, she sighed loudly and lifted Tenten's floral-and by means of floral I mean _green_, lots of leaves designed-(and to think she likes weapons) blanket just above her hips

She stared at her, "Sigh, and you have to really drink those stuff?" she said to her, to only receive a contented sigh and soft snoring

She bend over and placed aside of her bangs that covered her face and tucked it on her ear, she smiled

"You're gonna regret the aftermath later" she whispered and exited the room after turning off the lights and turning on the air conditioner

--

And she decided to enter the living room, which was being occupied by alcohol-addict idiots, she stared at Hinata who was flirting-by means of flirting I probably meant _seducing-_with Naruto, and oh my god did her eyes popped out when she saw Hinata

_THE _HINATA(underline name a zillion times) the **innocent **(yup include that also) Hyuuga Hinata, O.O-eyes almost popped out-and the ever shy _**HYUUGA HINATA**_ straddling Naruto as he leaned back and grabbed her hips, and as if, they're...oh my god!

Sakura could feel her left brow twitch, _and_ maybe feeling a little, what was it..._turned on?_

'God this is not happening' she mouthed and gaped at the scene

"What are you doing?" she heard Naruto ask Hinata, a smirk graced her innocent luscious lips; she leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe before whispering

"Do you really wanna know?" okay picture this, Naruto was dangerously leaning a little farther back for comfort and Sakura could easily see that Hinata's clothed sacred area was resting dangerously too close on top of Naruto's, and oh my god did Sakura almost got nosebleed at what she saw next

"Oh god..." Hinata just grabbed Naruto's collar short and smashed her lips onto Naruto's, turning her head before claiming his lips

Meanwhile, Neji being...uh..._Neji_ decided to snoop around, ignoring the scene that his cousin was making with his loud-mouthed blond friend; she passed Sakura, who was idiotically glued to place and gaped at Hinata

'_Man can she never get used to Hinata's other side?'_ Neji said to himself and neared her again

He placed a hand onto Sakura's shoulder, "Haruno..." _'Now how the hell did he knew my last name?'_ she asked herself as she turned to Neji

"Uh...yeah?" she asked, failing to erase, or more likely, delete the scene she just encountered-or seen-in front of her, Neji stared at her

"Get over it" then he went off to God knows where, she stared at his retreating back, her brain wasn't functioning well due to the scene tainted her innocent brain

_**And you call yourself innocent**_

_Why did you have to return?!_

_**Heh, it's been years ne? I kinda missed ya so I decided to return**_

_Yeah, whatever_

_**Okay, I'll repeat myself again, 'and you call yourself innocent'**_

_Uhh...yeah! I'm innocent!_

_**Pfft, please, look at this **_Inner Sakura showed a little scene in the little spaces of the corner of her mind where there was a _wild_ moment being done, Sakura blushed seeing in her mind the dreams she once had when she was little-not that little, she's not PSB!(Pervert Since Birth) let's just say...the between 12-16 XD-and even until now

_**Oh how it felt so good how **_**Sai**_**screwed**__** you in your dreams**_

_Shut up! HE'S NOTHING TO ME NOW OKAY! HE'S JUST A MERE MEMORY_

_**A delicious lump of flesh if you ask me, raaawr**_ slightly clawing her hand at Sakura for emphasize, Sakura blushed harder, she didn't noticed that her feet dragged her to the kitchen and grabbed herself some milk and cookies

_Shut up! It was the past okay! He's just a childhood crush...well kinda wrong when it's said like that, he's just a _teen hood_ crush thank you very much, and besides...he already has a girlfriend_

_**You have a point, but what if he dumped Amy-bitch ass and asked you to be his girlfriend**_

_You're crazy! CAN'T SEE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER?!_

_**I know but, would you love it if he fucked you mindlessly in reality **_and there goes inner Sakura sighing dreamily like a bitch

_Bitch, no I wouldn't want _that

_**Why? You finally found someone to relieve your **_**needs**

_Don't bring that up to me again_

_**Hehe, ohhh someone got BURN!**_

_Whatever, just shut up and let me eat_

_**Suit yourself...**_

_Yeah, yeah!_

And innerselves just had to be bitches don't they?

Anyway, Sakura finished the milk and cookies and placed the plate and glass on the sink

As she was about to walk out of the kitchen, a flashback flashed in her mind

_--Dream Flash--_

"_S-Sa..Sai..." she whimpered and moaned as he continuously rammed into her, her hips bucking as he rammed harder and deeper, she held onto his arm a little tighter when she accidentally leaned back a little and changed the angle, making him hit a very sensitive spot inside her, he smirked when he noticed that he hit a tender spot and decided to hit it over and over_

"_Ahhh!" she screamed in shock as she reached her peak, her back arched as she came to him, her walls clenching his length inside of her, a smirk graced his lips and he leaned forward_

"_Your _tight_, I _like_ it" a blush crept her cheek as he continued on ramming in her, by now she was struggling to catch her breathe, "I'm...i'm...com-coming..." she whispered and closed her eyes, waiting for inevitable_

_Just as she was about to climax he changed their positions, she was on top; he smirked and planted a chaste kiss on her lips before entering her once again, this time guiding her up and down his shaft_

"_S-Sai!!" pleasure raked her body once again_

"_Say my name again babe" he commanded as he thrust his hips upward a little too hard for comfort_

"_S-Sai!" she screamed as she reached her peak, she clutched onto his shoulder tighter as he gave her a few more deep shoves until he groaned and bit her shoulder a little hard when he reached his peak also, spilling his seed into her_

_--End of Dream Flash--_

Sakura fell to her knees, bit her lower lip and blushed, she could _feel_ the pleasure vibrating throughout her body just by thinking of _that_ certain dream, her breathe hitched as everything went black

"_Oh god...i'm fucked"_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_The Living Room..._

"Oh man, get a room!" Shikamaru said as he looked at the other side and tried avoiding the _scene_ in front of him, _'God how embarrassing'_ he murmured as he accidentally stared back at two _certain_ teens

"Go Hinata!" Ino said as she cheered at Hinata

And you know what the two are doing?

Oh

My

God

Well, picture this, awhile ago, Naruto was wearing a white polo and shorts right? And Hinata was wearing her lavender button-up blouse and cropped pants right? Well, guess what

**They're **_**HALF**_** Naked**

Hinata snaked her hands around his neck as she deepened the kiss, wait, correction, she snaked her hands around his neck as she deepened the _French_ kiss

And you know, tongue-to-tongue are involved, and you can clearly see their _saliva_ running down the side of their mouths

_Ew_

Shikamaru, on the other hand-who was also drunk-continued to complain about how embarrassing this situation could be while watching his friend and Ino's friend fuck each others mouth

Is that even possible?

Ino cheered even more as she heard Hinata mewled into the kiss

"Wooh! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Ino said and pumped the can of beer in the air

"Hinata!"

"..." speechless, too _busy_ to talk

"Hinata!"

"..." ignoring

"Hinata!"

"..." ignoring

"Hinata!"

"..." trying to ignore Ino

"Hinata!"

"..." disturbed

"Hinata!"

"..." vein pops due to being disturbed

"Hinata!"

"..." pissed off

"Hey Hinata!"

"..." pulls away and stares back at Ino

"What?!" Hinata asked while glaring at Ino for disturbing her _little moment_ with naruto

"Get a room!"

"Get this!" Hinata said as she lifted her left hand and raised and Ino the finger, Ino just laughed maniacally, Hinata rolled her eyes and turned back to Naruto

"Now..." she whispered darkly, she leaned into Naruto who was dreamily staring at her, _"Where were we?" _she asked seductively and leaned in closer for another, ahm..._french kiss_

Shikamaru grimaced, he decided to stare back at Ino to only see her taking another big swig at the can of beer; he shook his head and grabbed the can of beer and placed it on the coffee table

"That's it Ino, no more alcohol"

"But Shika-kun, hic, I want _more_, gimme that ba-hic-ck!" she said as she tried to grab the can of beer back, only to be shoved on her seat

"No"

"Shika!" she pouted and stared at him

"Sigh...troublesome woman"

Ino slowly turned her head to look at him and glared

"Troublesome...?" she asked, he stared at her and raised his brow

"Heh...I'll show you troublesome" she said and started to near him

"Uh...Ino?" he said as he backed away until his back touched the arm of the couch, ooohhh he's dead

"I'll show you how troublesome I can be!" she said and jumped on him

You know the rest (smiles)

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

Ever wonder why Neji ended up in the girl's room?

Let's take a good look at what happened while everyone was doing, uh...doing they're own _business_

--

Neji decided to snoop around, ignoring the scene that his cousin was making with his loud-mouthed blond friend; she passed Sakura, who was idiotically glued to place and gaped at Hinata

'_Man can she never gets used to Hinata's other side?'_ Neji said to himself and neared her again

He placed a hand onto Sakura's shoulder, "Haruno..." _'Now how the hell did he knew my last name?'_ she asked herself as she turned to Neji

"Uh...yeah?" she asked, failing to erase, or more likely, delete the scene she just encountered-or seen-in front of her, Neji stared at her

"Get over it" then he went off to God knows where, he turned the other corner and almost collided with the wall

'_Man, that alcohol fucked my brain'_ he muttered under his breathe as he tried to clear his vision-which was all blurry and hazy-

He continued on his snooping around and stuff until he met with a door, that he accidentally-and pathetically-collided into, his lips pressed hard against the door, he pulled back and groaned in pain

"Ow my mouth" he said as he held his mouth dearly, suddenly waves of dizziness shot through his system and he almost fell to the floor if he didn't clutched the door knob, he opened the door and closed it behind him as he entered, "Whoah I've gone blind" he said and squinted his eyes, he felt dizzy again and felt against the walls, he accidentally turned on the lights –which blinded him a little-(idiot) he shielded his eyes with his hand and uncovered them when his vision was clear

He looked around the room and saw a lump on the bed; he neared it and poked it

"Ow..." a voice said, he was a little startled, he leaned forward and poked it again, this time something soft hit his finger, "Mmm..." he raised his brow when he heard voices, he poked it repeatedly and absentmindedly held it with his hand

"Ohh Neji stop it..." he retrieved his hand and raised his brow, _'What the fuck?'_ he said to himself and pulled the blanket, and it revealed

"Tenten..." said girl turned so she was lying on her back, she slowly turned her head side to side and smiled before opening her mouth to speak

"God Neji!" he furrowed his brow, _'what the hell...i bet she's dreaming'_ he smirked and decided to fool around

Wait, what was that? Neji, the _HYUUGA NEJI_, decided to _fool _around? **FOOL AROUND?**

**MOMMY! THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

Ahem...back to the story, he crawled into the bed-absentmindedly people! ABSENTMINDEDLY, because he's fucking ass-drunk!-he stopped when he was perfectly hovering above her

"Neji...ohhh Neji" said boy felt his shorts getting a little bit tight for comfort just by hearing her _moan_ his _name_

He smirked and leaned forward, "What was that?"

"...H-hu-Huh?" she asked

"Say my name again, _Tenten_" he said darkly to only receive another moan

"Neji..." she said and wrapped her arms around him

"Stop it!" she giggled, Neji just stared at her, but in the inside, he was laughing

Yes you heard me people, he was laughing inside

He stared at her and slightly shook her awake, the girl beneath him slowly opened her eyes and stared at him

"Wha-what the?" she said and squinted her eyes

"Tenten"

"Yeah?"

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked curiously, wow, smooth move white eyes, as everyone knows, CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT

Or in this case, curiosity killed Neji

"Tenten, well, being Tenten answered in a more, _different way_

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked, her voice a little slurred-due to the large amount of alcohol in her system-

"Uh...yeah?" Tenten smirked and switched their positions, now she was on top

"Suit yourself..." hell broke loose after that

* * *

_In the kitchen..._

Sakura struggled to get rid of the thoughts in her head but the more she shooed it away, the more it was coming back

'_God my brain is so fucked!'_ she muttered and stood up from the floor

"_S-Sa..Sai..." she whimpered and moaned as he continuously rammed into her, her hips bucking as he rammed harder and deeper, she held onto his arm a little tighter when she accidentally leaned back a little and changed the angle, making him hit a very sensitive spot inside her, he smirked when he noticed that he hit a tender spot and decided to hit it over and over_

'_Shit! GO AWAY!'_ she said and neared the sink, she felt like vomiting

"_Ahhh!" she screamed in shock as she reached her peak, her back arched as she came to him, her walls clenching his length inside of her, a smirk graced his lips and he leaned forward_

"_Your _tight_, I _like_ it" a blush crept her cheek as he continued on ramming in her, by now she was struggling to catch her breathe, "I'm...i'm...com-coming..." she whispered and closed her eyes, waiting for inevitable_

She tried to control the urge but it was too overpowering

'_God I think I'm gonna be sick'_ she muttered again and went to the fridge to get some more milk, she grabbed the bottle of milk once again and emptied it in her mouth

She sighed with relief, _'YES! NO MORE PERVETED DREAMS!' _she said and stared at the bottle, her eyes widen in shock

"Oh my god..." she stared in horror at the bottle, not milk, but bottle of vodka, which was colored the same as milk

She sat on the chair while her head was contently resting onto the table

"Sakura..." her head shot up in surprise and stared at Sasuke

"You scared the shit out of me what is wrong with you?!" she screamed, Sasuke just stared at her

"Uh...you're blouse is open" he said and pointed at her blouse, she stared down and saw her pink bra and her blouse open, she snorted

"Pfft, like I care!" she said and leaned back against the chair, wrong move

"I'm bored, hey buddy, wanna have a drinking contest with me?" she asked lazily

"Hn." He said and started to walk away when he turned to look at her and glared when he heard

"Why? Ya got a little chicken ass-hair?" she said tauntingly while emphasizing

"Bock, bock bockak!" he twitched and glared

"Bring it on bitch!" she just smirked and got up from her chair and groggily made her way to the fried and got out two huge bottle of wine, she set them on the table with two small cups on each side, she gestured him to take a seat across her

Sasuke sat down, "Okay...ikuzo!" she said and handed him the cups, she poured wine in his cup then hers

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!" they both said in unison and they both grabbed their cup of wine and chugged it down, Sakura poured them another cup and drank it after that

This repeated for a good one and a half hour

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"_What was that?"_ Tenten asked as she stopped making out with Neji-who was by now, on the bottom-Neji sighed

"It must be the dobe" he said and pulled Tenten back again

"Where were w-?" as if on queue, the door slammed open and in came a half naked Naruto

"NEJIIIIII!" Tenten quickly got off Neji and hid under the bed, Neji stood up and grabbed something smooth and soft and threw it at Naruto

"What the fuck Hyuuga?"

"What the fucking shit dobe?!" Neji spat back

"I got to tell you something" Naruto said panicked, Neji stared at him and waited

"I uh...i..."

"Hn?"

"I...I kinda..."

"You what dobe?"

"...Uhm..." he said and rubbed the back of his head nervously

"I-"

"JUST TELL ME IDIOT!" he screamed impatiently, Naruto flinched but quickly answered, knowing very well how a certain Hyuuga is impatient

_"I screwed your cousin"_ he muttered under his breathe

"You what?!"

"I screwed your cousin" Tenten got out from her hiding place and stared gapingly at Naruto

"**O.O**"

"**YOU WHAT?!"**

"I screwed your cousin" he said in pure guilt, Tenten felt like she was about to faint, puke, laugh or cry

"Sorry" he muttered, _THUD_

"..." Neji fainted

"_He took that well..."_ he said to himself and laughed nervously, Tenten just continued gaping at Naruto

A/N: XD hahaha that was fun! And I gotta tell you, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! XD yey! Oh yeah! (and I kinda feel guilty writing Sakura's dream) oh god kill me! Anyway, I hope you like this! XD, please leave a review

God I'm turning horny (bits lip hard) someone give me a hot guy! (nah just kidding XD) hehehehe XD

Ao Ame

Arigatou Gozaimashita  
Sayonara


	13. Sunshine

_--RECAP--_

"_NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

"_What was that?" Tenten asked as she stopped making out with Neji-who was by now, on the bottom-Neji sighed_

"_It must be the dobe" he said and pulled Tenten back again_

"_Where were w-?" as if on queue, the door slammed open and in came a half naked Naruto_

"_NEJIIIIII!" Tenten quickly got off Neji and hid under the bed, Neji stood up and grabbed something smooth and soft and threw it at Naruto_

"_What the fuck Hyuuga?"_

"_What the fucking shit dobe?!" Neji spat back_

"_I got to tell you something" Naruto said panicked, Neji stared at him and waited_

"_I uh...i..."_

"_Hn?"_

"_I...I kinda..."_

"_You what dobe?"_

"_...Uhm..." he said and rubbed the back of his head nervously_

"_I-"_

"_JUST TELL ME IDIOT!" he screamed impatiently, Naruto flinched but quickly answered, knowing very well how a certain Hyuuga is impatient_

"_I screwed your cousin" he muttered under his breathe_

"_You what?!"_

"_I screwed your cousin" Tenten got out from her hiding place and stared gapingly at Naruto_

_  
"__**O.O**__"_

"_**YOU WHAT?!"**_

"_I screwed your cousin" he said in pure guilt, Tenten felt like she was about to faint, puke, laugh or cry_

_  
"Sorry" he muttered, THUD_

"_..." Neji fainted_

"_He took that well..." he said to himself and laughed nervously, Tenten just continued gaping at Naruto_

* * *

_--END OF RECAP--_

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

**Summer**

**Chapter 13: Sunshine**

* * *

_Still Under The Time 11:00 a.m._

_A Little Bit Of Time Skip_

It was silent in room 212; the only sound that can be heard is a fan on

Inside room 212, all eight of them are settled on the couch, Sakura-who was smirking like an idiot-kept on poking a sleeping Sasuke on his ribs, she managed to _win_ the drinking contest they had

She could still remember their little contest

-Flashback-

They had already emptied their wine for the twenty-fourth time and they're feeling a little wheezy, dizzy, and lazy. Sakura slurred and laughed at a flying cow that suddenly appeared in front of her

"Lookie, a cowie" Sakura said as she pointed at the flying cow, Sasuke just ignored her and continued to hiccupped

"Give me...another one" Sasuke slurred, Sakura stared lazily at him and raised her brow, "You still haven't quit yet do you?" Sakura slurred to only receive a lazy grin

"I'll never quit woman" he said as he grabbed his cup full of wine and chugged it down his throat

"You sure are stubborn" Sakura slurred once again and drank hers

They both sighed and leaned back their chairs, Sakura decided to leaned forward on the table and crossed her arms over the table, she stared at Sasuke

"Okay big guy...how's about this" Sakura began as Sasuke sulked in his seat

"YO! Listen to me chicken-arse!" Sasuke groggily lifted his head and stared at her

"I'm...listening" slurring and grinning at the same time, he's nuts, CORRECTION

HE

IS

DRUNK

"How's about this...if I made it up to round fifty, you'll have to treat me dinner"

"Aa, but if I made it up to round fifty, _you_ will treat me dinner"

"Deal?"

"Deal" they both sat properly on their seats and make themselves comfortable-or maybe, they're asses comfortable- Sakura carefully and slightly groggily lifted the bottle and poured some wine in her cup and on his

"Ready?"

"Any time..." they both drank their sake and poured another then drank it again

This kept on until about thirty minutes

--

Both of them have reached round fifty, the bottles of sake are now empty, Sakura and Sasuke are now holding their chairs

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Sasuke said and held his stomach, Sakura side glanced him and muttered an insult which Sasuke clearly heard

"Shut the fuck up Sakura..." he slurred and tried to make his way outside the kitchen when Sakura spoke up

"Wait, one last bet" Sakura said as she leaned against the wall, Sasuke steadied himself as he turned to look at Sakura, who was grinning like a cat

"If you...manage to –hic- walk a straight line, I'll _sleep_ with you" hearing this Sasuke smirked, he took the pathetic challenge and started to walk in a straight line, which he failed to do so and knocking him flat on the floor unconscious on the process, Sakura crawled to him and sat beside his unconscious form

"Too bad lover boy" she said and chuckled

-End of Flashback-

And here they are...

Tenten and Neji sat beside each other-now all completely in sane but suffering from serious fucking hangover

It was pure silence, the sounds can be heard now is soft breathing and of course the ever lovable fan that kept them company-uh I mean cool XD

But two certain guys-now sprawled on the floor of the girls' bedroom started to cut the silence

"Oh how I would like to shove you so hard you won't even move forever" yes sir, Shikamaru shouted that, Sakura was caught off guard fell off her seat, Tenten, Neji and Naruto snickered a they stared at the very interesting position that Sasuke and Sakura are in

"God I hate this..." Sakura pushed Sasuke hard and he sprawled on the floor still unconscious, Sakura sat up and breathed heavily at Sasuke's weight suddenly pushed against her body awhile ago

"You know, you should've jumped him awhile ago while no one is looking, Uchiha has to get laid once in his lifetime" Neji said smirking, Tenten and Naruto snickered once again

"Why don't you _laid_ yourself" Neji frowned

"I prefer not to do _that_" Neji said and crossed his arm over his chest

"Whatever you say Hyuuga" Sakura said as she sat beside an unconscious Sasuke

Silence enveloped them once again

"Oh come on! I thought you're gonna shove it? Come on shove it damn it!" then a squelching sound was heard

"Ow! That hurt you idiot!"

"What? You told me to shove harder"

Hinata turned to her side on Naruto's lap and sighed contently, she was asleep since a few minutes ago, Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head but groaned doing so

'_Damn Hyuuga for hitting me in the head'_ he stared back at Neji who was glaring at him in return, he shivered

"I swear man, I didn't _do_ it with her!"

"Then what crawled up in your ass and died to make you say that you _screwed_ her?" Neji asked coldly

"We did _screw_ each other but not that kind of _screw_" Naruto said, Neji glared at him even more, wishing he would gape a whole in his sorry ass in the process

"Hn."

"I swear we just _kissed_"

"Correction, _French_ kissed" Sakura said as she side glanced him

"Yeah she's right; we didn't do anything but kissed!" Naruto said as he tried to assure Neji that they didn't do anything wrong-and probably hoping he'll believe him as to not receive another painful smack on his head, Neji just gaped an invisible whole on his ass

"You're a dead bitch if you tried that with her"

"Yes sir!"

"Faster!" Ino screamed in the bedroom

"I am going faster!" Shikamaru shouted back, all four of them

"You call that faster?"

"Uh...Yeah?"

"Lazy stick-up-in-your-ass bum!"

"Why wouldn't you do it yourself!"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"I can't do it okay! There, I'm too _weak_ for my own good!"

"Women...oye"

"Men...always has some deep stick up their asses!" Ino hissed the last word

"That's it, I'm coming off!" –Enter footsteps here-

"Come back here you idiot!"

"Make me!"

"Grrrr!"

The two glared at each other

"YOU COME HERE AND START ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"What the hell woman? I'M TIRED AND ACHING OKAY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN! **BE A MAN AND SATISFY MY FUCKING NEEDS!**" Shikamaru cursed, the four teens in the living room stared at each other and froze, they couldn't even stomach what was happening in that bedroom, and then it was followed by squeals

Sasuke, who was sleeping peacefully, got disturbed by the noise Ino and Shikamaru are making, he got up from the couch and barged into the room

"Will you two shut your yappin'!"

"Shut this!" Ino, who was slightly drunk (about twenty five percent) lifted her middle finger at Sasuke, he twitched, Shikamaru grinned at him

The two continued their _tasks, _while making a lot of ear shattering noise-mostly Ino's squealing

"That's it!" the four-including Hinata who was being carried by Naruto bridal-style-peeked into the room and watched as the almighty Uchiha took care of their noisy business

--10

--9

--8

--7

--6

--5

--4

--3

--2

--1

...

"DON'T.YOU._**DARE**_!" Sakura screamed as she pointed an accused finger at Sasuke who was dangerously swinging the joystick, Ino and Shikamaru backed away, fearing that the small plastic technology might hit them up in the head

"Shut up and nothing's gonna get hurt" all of them closed their mouths, Sasuke neared Sakura and gave her the joystick, said boy walked out of the bedroom and into the living room

All of them stared at each other

"So...who's up for ramen" seven pairs of glaring eyes stared back at Naruto

"Whatever, more for me!" and off he goes to the dining room on the ground floor

_-Insert big-ass sweatdrop here-_

* * *

_Time Skip  
2:30 p.m.  
Somewhere..._

_It was exactly two-thirty_

_When she entered lookin' all flirty_

_She has bright blonde hair_

_With dark almond pairs_

_Her lips all pouty and full_

_There she goes moving like a whirlpool_

_Never mind those babes moving like a cyclone_

_Cause she'll give you a mind blown,_

_Sweep-you-far-away smile_

_And it's surely worth your while_

There she goes, a sexy woman in a bright red halter top, short white shorts and white stilettos walking up to the long brown marble counter where the people should sign in, too bad the line was oh soo long!, she went behind a tall man with pale skin and short black hair, she adjusted her luggage beside her and her mini shoulder bag on her shoulder, she slightly poked the person in front of her and stared back at her

"Sorry..." she muttered and nervously smiled at the stranger in front of her, he smiled back

"No it's okay" she stared at him, _'Hm...maybe he's an actor'_

"I'm really sorry" she said slowly, the man in frnt of her stared back at her again and chuckled

"No I'm serious, it's _okay_" he lifted his right hand and gave her the thumbs up, she blushed, _'He's kinda handsome...'_

"Heeh? The line is too long..." she muttered to herself as she stared at the 50-mile long line...nah just kidding, 50 people where on the line-not to mention, all of them were men!-

"Maybe you should go ahead of us miss" the other one said, the girl stared at them

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thank you very much" _Good thing they let me through, I have to meet someone_

She was allowed to pass through the long line of people until she reached the front and accidentally knocked an almost five foot tall chubby woman in the process, she smiled when the manager was holding out the room keys, she grab bed it and she signed in

"Thank you" _This is my lucky day!_

"Miss wai-"

Then suddenly, as she was about to go to the elevator, a hand grabbed hers, she stared back

"Ahm...do you need something ma'a-" a vein popped on the chubby woman's forehead and glared at her

"That's my key bitch" the chubby woman grabbed the key and pushed the young woman back in the line

"Just so you know, I WAS IN THE FUCKING FRONT LINE FIRST!" she shouted and kicked the poor lady back on the back line

"And just because your oh so damn pretty for your own good, doesn't mean you have to come all the way on the front line, **WITHOUT EVEN FUCKING LOOK!**" by now the young woman was sulking in her spot

"B-but, the nice men allo-"

"Allow this Barbie!" she gave her the finger, her nails sparkled due to her nail polish, said er..._barbie_ started to cry

"_Bawl all you want idiot_" she said to herself and grabbed her luggage then she went to the elevator, she noticed that the people were staring at her, she glared at them one by one, they didn't stared back, afraid that they might face her wrath

The elevator door closed when she pushed the up button

_Hello_

_Yeah_

_Uh huh_

_It's poppin', it's poopin'_

_(Okay)_

_It's poppin', it's poppin'_

_(Yeah)_

_I gotta ask 'em _

'_Cause if it don't_

_It's poppin', it's poppin'_

_(I don't know)_

_It's poppin', it's poppin'_

_(Let's go!)_

_What you know 'bout me?_

_What you, what you know 'bout me?_

_What you know 'bout me?_

_What you, what you know_

_Is that my lip gloss is cool_

_My lip gloss be poppin'_

_I'm standin' at my locker_

_And all the boys keep stoppin'_

_What you know 'bout me?_

_What you, what you know 'bout me?_

_What you know 'bout me?_

_What you, what you know_

_Is that my lip gloss is poppin'_

_My lip gloss is cool_

_All the boys keep jockin'_

_And chase me after school-_

She exited the elevator and stared at her key, on the top the number '211' was carved

'_Now...where's room 211?'_ she asked herself, she turned the other corner and started to look for room 211

206...she stared at the door

"No...not this door..."

207..._-the door was slightly ajar-_ she giggled to herself when she smelled the musky scent of a man and peeked inside

'_I am so evil!'_ she peeked into the space on the door and blushed, there stood a white man with raven black hair, his hair were sticking to his neck, probably he went for a swim or just got out from the shower

She licked her lips

'_Turn around idiot!'_ and as if God heard her prayer, the guy turned around and grabbed a small towel by the sofa, she can clearly see his well toned chest and his six-pack abs!

It's heaven! No, correction

THIS

WAS

SURELY

PARADISE

ON

EARTH!

_-insert giggle-_

"_ho ho ho ho..."_ she laughed, _-who laughs like that?-_

Back to story, the chubby woman snickered and continued walking

208...

_-warm-_

209

_-warmer-_

210

_-warmer..-_

211

_-Boiling HOT!-_

"WOOOOH!" 

–_glass shattering-_

Ahem...

She used the key to open the door and went inside

* * *

_2:50 p.m._

_Somewhere else..._

"Sakura we're going!" yes people, all of them were sane now..._i think_?

"Wait for me!" Sakura shouted from the bedroom, she...was...TOPLESS!

_-don't imagine perverts!-_

She quickly grabbed her pink halter bikini top and her white slik blouse before heading towards the bathroom

--

She came out of the bathroom after about a minute with her white silk blouse on and her pink halter bikini top inside

"HURRY UP SAKURA!"

"OKAY, OKAY! _RELAX! TAKE IT EASY_!" she said the last four words in a bit of an accent

"Shut it Haruno!" she smirked, remembering that line when they were in their freshman years in high school

"Ahaha" a vein popped on Tenten's forehead

"You heard that from my former classmate Mein(1), but that doesn't mean you should imitate it!!" Sakura just snickered and shook her head

"Whatever, let's go" all four of them, used the elevator to get to the lobby, too bad it was out of order

Whoop dee doo...

"What the fuck!?" Tenten shouted

"And they say this hotel doesn't even have technical difficulties!" Ino shouted

"They didn't mention that" Sakura and Hinata said in unison

"No they didn't, read this" Ino gave them a piece of paper, the three stared at it

_Suna Beach Resort_

_Five Star Hotel_

_Blah blah blah blah..._"Always in technical order" Ino snorted

"Always in technical order my FACE!" Ino ranted, and there she goes again, _'It's like...de ja vu'_

'_**What do you mean?'**_

'_Oh great, my perverted inner'_

'_**Well look who's talking'**_

'_Not now please'_

'_**Then why don't you four use the other elevator!'**_

And then, it hit her, like a brick

"Fine..."

"Huh?" the three of them stared back at Sakura

"No, no, just talking to myself" three pairs of eye brows were raised at her

"Why don't we use the other one?" she smirked when they sweat dropped

_Idiots_

* * *

_Somewhere..._

_2:55 p.m._

_Room211_

A chubby hand grasped the room key and inserted it in the key hole, a satisfied click was heard (2) before the chubby hand placed the key into it's...er...purse?

No sorry, her mini purse-like-wallet, gah! Whatever!

She smirked to herself and neared room 207, she took a glimpse at the door but frowned when it was closed

"_Hm...he must've gone top the lobby"_

'Wait for me my six-pack abed god!' she turned the other corner and bumped into someone

"Sorry there-oh my god!"

"Watch we're you're goi-oh shit!" the duo stared at each other

"INO?!"

"Shine!" Ino hugged the little chubby woman, about her age

"It's Sunshine(3) darling" said girl glared at her

"Sorry 'bout that but, oh my god! I didn't know you have boobs!"

"That's the miracle of breast transplant darling" by now, three pairs of eyes were twitching

"Oh my god, you even got thinner!" _'You call that thin?'_ Tenten said to herself

"Well I do a lot of work outs and dance classes, it really helps, you should try it" the chubby woman smirked

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you darling! Your face a little bloated" _sweat drop, smirked_

"You're shoulders are getting bigger" _huh?, smug_

"You're stomach is way to sticking out" _What?, snicker_

"You're ass is to swollen, man, I bet I can stack my luggage in there"_ twitch, controlling laughter_

"You're legs are too, bleck! What term is it...oh yes, to piggy" _that's it!, more sniggering_

Ino twitched as she grabbed Sunshine's hair and pulled her to her so that she was almost her height, her feet dangling in the air

"Ow! Ino! If you can't respect me darling, you should respect the hai-"

"Respect the _fake_ hair?" and then a vein popped on Sunshine's forehead

"I don't do fake!" Ino snorted

"Ohh, tell me Sun_SHINE_" Ino cocked her head to the side for emphasize on the word shine

"Does it _burrrrn_?" ino smirked

"Burn this!" she gave Ino the finger

"Gladly" Ino took out a lighter from out of nowhere and lit it and neared it at Sunshine's finger

"Ah! You'll ruin my manicure!"

"Hehe...which do you prefer...your fingers gonna go poof, or...you will be a good _girl_ and stop saying ugly lies about me?" Sunshine crossed her arms across from her chest, _fake_ chest and huffed

"Fine...i'll stop" Ino placed Sunshine back down gently and patted her head after retrieving the lighter from who knows where

"Good dog" said er..._dog_ twitched

"Let's go..." all five of them went into the elevator and went to the lobby

* * *

_Somewhere..._

_3:05 p.m._

_At the beach..._

"SASUKE-KUUN!"

"NEJI-KUUUN!"

"SHIKA-KUUUUN!"

"NARUTO-KUUUUUN!

And there goes the fan girls competing about who will have the longest "u" in kun, _asses_

'_Fuck this...'_ Sasuke cursed to himself as he tried his might not to twitch, because, Uchiha's don't twitch, they-

_**They shiver like by hearing nails on chalkboard**_

_Oh great, you again_

_**Top of the morning dude!**_

_Shut the heck up, I'm trying to ignore them_

_**That's why I'm here!**_

_Hn...good point...talk to me_

_**Well-**_

Inner Sasuke was about to er...do the talking (Gasp! O.O)

A certain female neared him and leaned dreamily on his hard chest (whoo!)

"Hey there Sasuke-kun, remember me?" _Ah no, not her again_(4)

_**And you just gotta have a **_**fake**_** date with her**_

_It's not my fault I lost to the dobe_

_**And you just gotta loose to the dobe, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, a.k.a, dobe**_

_Shut up, the dobe might've been better than me at _that_ pathetic game but don't you fucking rub it on my face!_

_**And you just gotta be lazy at-**_

_Say another word and you just got a free ticket to eunuch_(5)_ land!_

_**Sure, so you can't have a future! AHAHA idiot I'm part of you!**_

_Deep shi_

* * *

Don't worry my handsome piece of flesh, I'm here, I'll get that clingy pathetic excuse for a woman off of you baby! You just wait till I get there! (6)

* * *

A/N: Okay, XD, there you have it! Chapter 13! XD I hope you like it! Please leave a review!

(1)Mein...also known as Maine! (My closest classmate when I was a sophomore! XD and also my favorite seatmate!) oh yeah and her section when she was in her freshman days were so awesome! Woooh! The infamous line!

(2)That part kinda sounded a little wrong...okay maybe...no...correction...it _did_ sound wrong XD

(3)No offense for those who are reading this with the name of Sunshine XD, my best friend just made that up since the name's kinda meant for a person who is enthusiastic XD

(4)Guess who this is?

(5)A man or boy whose testes is nonfunctioning or has been removed

(6) Guess who said this XD

Anyway! Please leave a review (wait, I already said that)

Preview:

"You pry off your pathetic excuse for a good manicured finger from my man bitch!"  
"You're _man_ you say"  
"Oh shut up, I'm trying to help you!"  
"Then stop being a clingy bitch yourself!"

"Who the fuck are you and what the heck are you doing my room?"  
"Uhm...room service?"

"Whatever...just go clean the mess"  
"Hoo boy, got a very _hot_ date yesterday sir?"  
"Uh, yeah, she _is_ hot alright"  
"_Dang I knew it!"_

"Ew! You damn chicken-ass get that away from my face"  
"What? Don't you want to touch it?"  
"Ew! You sick, sick, idiot! Oh my god, get that white stuff away from me!"  
"Oh come on, it's delicious"  
"Yaaah!"

XD

Oh yeah I almost forgot, the following stories are on HAITUS

My Life In High School  
Cakes And Coffe  
Heavenly Bubbles  
Chokoreto Paradaisu

And...Best Friends Forever


	14. Oh No You Didn't!

Note: Hey people! I really missed you all! Sorry for not updating for about...i don't know...oh my god 2 months! XDD (ahhh! Bad, bad, bad me!)Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this crack-ish chapter XDD And I almost forgot...i'm thinking of changing My Life IN High School, but don't worry, I re-read it and I think it's not in the plot line, so...i'm changing it, but just a little

P.S.

The Following Stories Are ON Hiatus And Will BE Re-written and Reposted

(_Italics_-Not Sure

**Bold**-Sure to be re-written)

_My Life In High School_

**Cakes And Coffee**

**Heavenly Bubbles**

**Best Friends Forever**

**Chokore-to Paradaisu**

Disclaimer: PEOPLE! COME ON! **I **_**OWN **_**NARUTO!** –looks at Sakura- okay I don't...YOU HEARD THAT HARUNO! I NEVER OWN NARUTO! AND NEVER WILL HAHAHAHA

ahem

On with the crack!

* * *

**Once Upon A Hot Summer Day**

**Summer**

**Chapter 14: Oh No You Didn't!**

* * *

_Still Under The Time 3:05 p.m._

_At The Lobby..._

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sunshine were walking in the beach when they saw a certain four alpha male were having the time of their life...NOT!

"What the friggin hell are they doing?" Tenten asked as she pointed at Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto who were by now attacked by a dozen girls in their birthday suit-well not really-Sasuke, who was being flirted by this purple-haired little wench, tried to pry her off of him

Too bad he's being held by three girls

"Sasuke-kun! Let's finish what we've started" Sasuke twitched and almost puked right then and there, this girl-who has a weird side-cut hairstyle-slowly and agonizingly neared him as if to say if he ever tried on running again...well...you know what deep shit he's gonna get

"SASU-KUU-Ow!" and there goes the girl, flying to the other side of the beach-and if you look closer, it's like a flying ice cream on the sky(due to her slightly orange-colored two piece bating suit plus her purple hair that made her look like an ice cream that I'm sure you don't wanna eat)-

And that's what I call an angel-coughcoughcoughslavedrivercoughcough-fallen from the sky

Speaking of falling from the sky, the girl went straight back at them

And people, if you're wondering, and thinking the same thing...give yourself a cookie

"Had fun from your trip in Air Bitch Express?" ohh...BURN!

The so called nasty piece of ice cream glared at Sunshine

"What'd you call me, Shorty?"

"Didn't you hear me or'd you want me to repeat that?" by now, the said girl's back up 'ohhh'd in the back ground, Sunshine smiled cockily at her

"You got a lot of nerve there flat!" Sunshine shook her head and chuckled

"Flat? Look at you...Lemme guess the brand of your bating suit...ahm..." she did a thinking pose and stared back at her when she had the right word to say

"Oh yeah, I remember...honey, don't tell me you've been shopping at _**Whore R Her**_?" placing her left hand on her heart, pretending to be concerned and worried, oh no she didn't!

She stuck out her right hand and waves her pointing finger from side to side

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...honey, I pity your lack of fashion sense"

"That's it bit-"

"What'cha gonna do now? Oh wait lemme guess, you're gonna beat the shit outta me just coz you got _**BURN?!**_" she cocked her head to the side for emphasize, you go Sunshine!

"You're going down!" Ladies and Gentlemen...er...and the bitches, place your bets here, Sunshine or the purple-haired witch, if you won, well...

You'll get nothing –smiles-

"Sunshine you idiot!" Ino yelled from afar as she watch said girl torturing and pulling every strand of the girl's hair...hash much? YOU AINT SEEN NOTHING YET!

"AHHH! GET THIS WIGGER OFF OF ME!" her zombie wannabes neared her but Sunshine...growled?-Ino was right about something for once...wait What the fuc-FUDGE!?-that made them wanna wet their bikini bottom (A/N: SPONGEBOB! XDD LOL)

"Help!" and then...there was an agonizing rip

* * *

_5 millenniums later...nah just kidding..._

_5 seconds later_

"... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" All four of the girls from afar twitched at the sudden shriek of someone

"Who died?" Tenten asked as she turned to Ino who was not paying attention

"Probably the girl" Sakura said as she tried to cover her ears

"Hm...can't argue with that...Sunshine's a monster" Ino finally said as she looked at them, Hinata shrugged the thought of someone dying from the clutches of one of Ino's pŏsē

* * *

_At said scene..._

"Oh no you didn't!" the girl stood up and glared

"It suits you better darling!"

"You shut your fish-gaping mouth you little demon!"

"A demon you say? Look at you, you look like a dog fucked your mouth" said bitch twitched...-LOL-

"You really have the nerve! TO SMUDGE MY MAKE UP!" –sweat drops-and they thought that Sunshine ripped her hair...or more like just accidentally smudged the little slave driver's lip-gloss colored lips

Speaking of ripped, what did actually ripped awhile ago?

"And this!" she pointed at her half ripped bikini top, which was slightly showing off her cleavage, and if you look closer you can see her areola peeking out, a random bimbo passed by and checked her out, not long before Sunshine glared at said bimbo who ran away screaming and crying for his mommy

Haha, she really love those guys

Cute little perverts will run away when they saw Sunshine threatening to cut their cute little ti-(cough)

Ahem...excuse the author's language

On with the crack!

"LOOK THE FUCK AT THIS! **YOU CRAZY LITTLE **_**PORKER**_**!**" –oh god, why'd she had to say that-Stops

Looks

Glares

_**Attacks!**_

"AHHH! GET HER OFF OF ME! SHE'S GONNA RUIN MY MAKE-UP!"

"Oh don't worry darling, your make up's not worth my wrath!"

-Ahem...due to the very explicit and violent scene that you're about to see...i suggest you stand up, run around the room and scream **FINALLY THE BITCH'S DEAD**...but due to the author's kind heart...she let the little teenager who's nose-job kinda looked similar like Michael Jackson...now you know-

"Sunshine can be so fierce you know..." Sakura said as she stares at Ino, who in return stares back at her and chuckled slightly then stopped

"No shit Sherlock" Sakura just rolled her eyes and watched the scene

* * *

_3:15 p.m._

_By the Juice Bar..._

All eight of them were now in front of Juice Bar's counter and were ordering some juice (A/N: Once again! NO SHIT SHERLOCK!)

"You know...this blueberry juice really hits the spot..." Tenten said as she sipped on her blueberry shake

"_And still...that line always sound so wrong in so many angles" _Sakura whispered as she lowered her head, grabbed the straw and sipped on her Chocolate-Strawberry Shake

"Did you say something?" Tenten said as she stared at Saura

"Nothing..." _God, ahh! Curse this fucking pervert brain of mine_

_**Hey!**_

_Oh great...more slave drivers..._

_**What's the matter Sakura? Can't rid of Sai-kun's sexy hot bod out of yo head?**_

_Knock it off before I permanently delete you_

_**And what? Delete our precious memories in high school? Don't you dare!**_

_And there she goes giggling like an idiot...whore_

_**Thank you!**_

_You're welcome...bitch_

_**Hah! I'll thank you again, I'm a part of you nimrod!**_

_Deeper Shit..._

Sakura sank her head to the counter, ignoring the growing pain on her forehead

"Oh god, this is sooo good!" Hinata giggled at Tenten, though you may think our little innocent Hinata is well...innocent...you're very wrong-looks at Tenten's sentence-

"-Wait Tenten-chan..." said girl turned to Hinata while slurping her blueberry shake

"I thought you're allergic to blueberries?" Tenten was about to take another sip when suddenly

_Brain trying to function_

_Can't think clearly due to extreme deliciousness_

_Processing...please wait_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1__-_

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" she spat out her shake at the poor guy sitting beside her, too bad it was Naruto

"ACK!" Naruto fell to the floor while wiping of the blueberry-mixed with Tenten's saliva off his face with his arm...ew

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Ow!" And yes you guessed it, Naruto got bonked again, guess by who

"Dobe I'm sitting beside you!"

"Right back at y-Ow! You little white-eyed freak!" an ear perked up, Neji glared at him but all seven of them didn't noticed that Hinata stood up and started to walk away, Sunshine, who was sitting next to her noticed she left

"Hey guys what's wrong with little miss there?" she pointed at Hinata who was by now five meters away from the Juice Bar

"Oh no...she must've heard Naruto said _that _word"

"What word?"

"You know...white eyed freak?"

"Why? Is she upset at that? I wasn't teasing her, I was teasing jackass h-Ow!"

"You are truly fitted at the title of Dobe the great..." Naruto glared at him

"What did I do now!?"

"You know nothing dobe!" Tenten and Ino shouted together as they went to follow Hinata, they went back to notice they forgot Sakura who was now sulking to her seat

"What's wrong with her?"

"Dunno, maybe she got drunk from drinking that Red Wine she thought it was cherry juice"

"Drunkee..."

"There's no such word Ino"

"What are you, a dictionary?!" all five of them sweat dropped as they watched the two argue, and they still manage to drag a somewhat drunken Sakura

"Is Ino really like that?" Shikamaru asked Sunshine as he took a sip from his pineapple juice...-LOL speaking of pineapple-Sunshine didn't reply, instead she glared at Shikamaru, he stared back

"What?"

"Listen here buster, I don't like you, and especially you're not my type so why the heck are you talking to me?"

"Fine okay! Sheesh...troublesome woman..." he rolled his eyes and took another sip at his juice

"Speaking of troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he decided to interrupt the silent breezy atmosphere

"Where the hell's Uchiha?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't noticed him leave" in exactly hearing this, Sunshine quickly stood up unnoticed and shot off to search for his Knight In Nothing But A Birthday...Suit...?...-what the fuck?-

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Somewhere rather deserted..._

"You never give up don't you?" Sasuke said as he tried to pry his hands of it's bindings, you see, while the nine of them were about to go to the Juice Bar, the dozen girls from awhile ago lunged at him and even gagged his mouth as they silently dragged him away

So much for a slave driver's zombie wannabes

"Sasuke-kun...why did you leave me that night?" she asked as she neared him, or more likely, approaching him seductively



Sasuke winced and twitched, this bitch never really gives up on him

Oh yeah, no shit on me

"Well...Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she went in between his legs

"Look here Ami, I never liked you, it was just a bet okay! I lost to the dobe"

"Am I hearing things, The great Uchiha Sasuke got beat by the klutz of Konoha High?"

"At least you shouldn't rub it on my face!"

"Sasuke-kun...are you feeling all down...why don't I make it up with you"

"What are you-hey!" she just had tackled him to the ground, she was on top while clutching his shoulder-oh yeah, did I mention he had no shir?-

"Get off me Ami!"

"Let's finish what we've started Sasu-kun" and then...all hell broke loose

* * *

_Somewhere near the scene..._

_There you are little zombie wannabes_

Sunshine stealthily went to the entrance at a nearby cave in Suna beach resort but, before she could get inside, she was stopped by Ami's zombies

"Hey Porker! Whatcha doi-" the poor girl never finished her sentence as Sunshine punched her right on the face and sent her flying backwards until

Crack

She hit a tree

"Who else?" and then, all of them fled to safety..._scaredy cats_

Sunshine proceeded to enter cave and searched for Sasuke

* * *

_With Ami and Sasuke..._

"Get off me Ami!"

"Let's finish what we've started Sasu-kun" and then...all hell broke loose

"You pry off your pathetic excuse for a good manicured finger from my man bitch!" the two of them stopped what they were doing, or more likely, Ami stopped what she was _about_ to do with Sasuke and stared at the sorry bitch that interrupted her and her Prince Without Charming

"You're _man_ you say" Sasuke said as he stared weirdly at Sunshine who only rolled her eyes

"Oh shut up, I'm trying to help you!"

"Then stop being a clingy bitch yourself!" Sasuke said as he tried to pry the little ball of flab off of his legs-Yum LOL-

"Whatever..."

"Hey Porker, why'd you came ba-" she got silent when she felt the dangerous aura that was enveloping Sunshine

"Say that word again I'll rip you limb from limb"

"Whatever Bitch, let's get on with it!" Ami lunged forward and

_Pack!_

Sasuke and Sunshine were surprised, they thought that she was going to punch her but instead

"Pathetic..." Sunshine punched the poor bitch to another Air Bitch Express, or as it's now called, Air Whore Express

"Have a nice flight Slutty MacSlut!" Sunshine said as she saluted the bitch who was flying deeper into the cave

"Hn." Sasuke said as he went outside to return to the hotel

Sunshine twitched

"NOT EVEN A THANK YOU OR A HUG? JACKASS!" Sunshine said as she screamed at the top f her lungs, the cave started to rumble and the ceiling was collapsing, she quickly went outside while panting like a dog under the heat of the sun

"Whoah that was close..." she sat and leaned on a nearby coconut tree and sighed, she remembered what she just said awhile ago and twitched

_I didn't mean that m_

* * *

_y precious, precious Sasuke-kun! I still love you!_

And yeah, I know, love is in the air, or is just that thousands of love bugs bit her chubby ass over and over?

Never mind

All I know it's that, Sunshine is just infatuated with Sasuke

_Really_ infatuated...

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

"Hinata!"

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hina!" The three of them kept on searching for Hinata who walked out of the Juice Bar, Ino cursed to herself as she kept on searching, they were by the cabins in the far east of the resort, it was a little deserted but not dangerous

_Damn that idiot to say such a word..._

Ino neared a cabin and opened it, a few little spiders came out and Ino shrikeed

"Yaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tenten quickly ran to Ino while dragging a still drunken Sakura

"What's up?" Tenten said as she stared at a petrified Ino

"Ssp-spiders...everywhere...nasty little things, errr...try clinging on me...Yiiii! KILL IT TENTEN! **KILL IT!**" Tenten rolled her eyes and stared at the spider, being slightly a bug person, she pretended to kill it and threw it up in the air until it landed on a tree

"There, it's dead Ino come on, we might've missed Hinata"

"S-sure...Spiders..." Ino continued on ranting and shivered, Tenten rolled her eyes and stopped walking, Sakura fell on the floor with a thud and didn't even woke up

"Ino..."

"Spiders...nasty things...they're gonna eat me"

"Ino..."

"h my god...why'd God create bugs...i hate it..."

"Ino..."

"Especially that weird guy Shino from College...ew..."

"Ino..."

"That bastard...trying to make me hold a huge chubby worm...ack!"

"INO CUT OUT!"Tenten couldn't take it anymore, so she did the right thing to do in this situation and it was the best since she noticed Ino was about to suffer a seizure..a very weird one

_Slap!_

"Better?" Tenten asked as she placed her hand on Ino's shoulder, Ino calmed down a little while later

"Thanks..."

"That's why I'm here..." Ino sweat dropped, the two of them, or the _three_ of them searched for Hinata

"_Oh Hinata...where'd you go...?" _Ino said to herself as she looked from afar, no sign of a midnight blue-haired girl

_If only that shitty bastard never told her that, that day..._

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Okay...class dismissed..." the teacher dismissed the class as she arranged her stuff on the desk, she placed some of the students assignments in the desk and locked it so no one will dare open it and change the answers, she sat back down on the chair in front of the class and watched the students one by one exited the room, she stood up again and carried her bag and went outside the classroom as soon as the classroom was empty of students, she locked the door and proceeded to the teacher's lounge_

_:-;-:_

_Four girls were sitting under an apple tree and were just chatting with each other_

"_That math test was a pain!" A fifteen year old Ino said as she tried to fan her face with her hand due to the slight heat of the afternoon_

"_Nah...it was just okay..." a sixteen years old Tenten said and stared at the football field of the school_

"_Oh yeah, and I'm Einstein" Ino said as she rolled her eyes_

"_No really, bit was just a piece of cake, I know I'm not good at math but good thing my older brother tutored me...so...it was okay..." Tenten said with a smile, Ino just huffed and glared_

"_Oh man...i'm the only one failed in class again!" Ino said as she held her face in agony_

"_It's coz you never study, you only mind that foreign exchange student from Canada in class for lemme see...for the past three quarters!?" a fifteen year old Sakura said and slightly shouted at ino, she took a bite on her sandwich and chewed in front of Ino_

"_What? I can't help it, did you see his abs in gym class, a hunk sickle!" Ino said dreamily, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata stared at each other and giggled_

"_Sure Ino...whatever..." Ino stared at them_

"_Come on guys, share it with me..." Ino said as she neared the three, they only stared at her_

"_What?" the three both said in unison_

"_Oh come on, don't give me that I know you know what I'm talking about" Ino said as she grinned at them_

"_Ahmactually Ino...we don't know the heck you're talking about" Ino lowered her head, "I mean" she sat in between Tenten and Hinata_

"_Oh come on guys...you know...that guy from Chem?" she stared at Tenten, who only twitched_

"_Erw..." Tenten shivered_

"_And that hot guy from Music class..." she stared at Hinata, she then turned to Sakura who was sitting beside Hinata_

"_And..." Sakura frowned at her, Ino sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head_

"_Oh yeah I almost forgot...sorry" Ino said as she took a step away from Sakura's murderous intent_

"_Now you made me remember...i hate you..." a single tear dropped from Sakura's eyes, the three of them panicked_

"_Oh no, emotional breakdown, Tenten, tissue!" Ino said as she tried to calm down Sakura_

"_Sorry I don't have one...here's my hanky..." she handed her brown handkerchief at Sakura, who only giggled, the three of them raised their brow_

"_Just kidding!" Tenten, Ino and Hinata almost fell to the floor_

"_Haha!" Sakura said as she tried to wipe the tear from her eyes_

"_Oh man, you should see the look on your faces..."_

"_Shut up forehead!" Ino said as she argued with Sakura_

"_Guys...i have to go..." Hinata said as she stood up and picked up her backpack_

"_Oh right...the _date_" Tenten said and elbowed Hinata for emphasize, said girl blushed_

"_Congratulations Hinata!" Tenten said as she hugged her best friend_

"_T-thanks..." she smiled and hugged back_

"_Hey you two, give our little sister a good luck hug!" the two stopped arguing and hugged Hinata_

"_Good luck on your date Hinata!" said girl waved her hand and went in front of the gate of Ichikuno High(A/N: Kunoichi XDD)_

_Since that Ichikuno High is a restricted school for girls only, of course, there aren't any boys except the teachers and of course, the school wouldn't allow a male _pervert_ teacher to apply so that for the safety of the students_

_Konoha High, just across the block, is a restricted school for boys_

_You see, since that the principal of the two schools decided to separate the boys from girls due to the many cases a few years ago that twenty percent of the junior and senior year were reported that they got pregnant-on purpose or not from their liking-or more likely, they got raped. Due to this major cases of the school, they separated it(A/N: My school's policy turned out to be like this)_

_Though the strict policy is that the girls from Ichikuno High and the boys from Konoha High shouldn't be seeing each other after class, some students were still able to slip through the policy_

_Anyway, back to the flashback_

_Hinata waited for her date at the back of Ichikuno High, she leaned on the wall and stared from afar_

_A few minutes later, a guy with brown slightly spiky and messy hair walked up from behind her, his black slit eyes hiding a mischievous expression, he placed both of his hands to cover the girl's eyes and whispered on her ear_

"_Guess who?" Hinata blushed and giggled_

"_Kiba-kun..." Hinata turned to face her date and smiled_

"_So...shall we go?" He said as he grinned at her, Hinata only nodded and they went to an ice cream shop_

_They sat down and ordered_

_:-;-:_

_After receiving their ice cream, they began to chow down on it_

"_So...how's school?" Kiba said as he sipped on his ice cream shake_

"_O-oh...it wa-wa-w-was okay...the math test was a little hard..." Hinata replied and took another spoonful of chocolate ice cream with hot fudge (A/N: I could need some ice cream right now...)_

_They talked for awhile until they finished their ice cream, Kiba paid for their food and they went off_

_The day was starting really nice, from about five-thirty in the afternoon, where the sun was setting, Kiba decided to walk Hinata home_

_They stood in front of The Hyuuga Compound_

"_Thanks for today Kiba0kun..." she whispered and blushed, Kiba chuckled and leaned over to peck her on her cheek_

"_No problem..i'll see you again tomorrow, kay?" Hinata nodded and slowly, her hand touched the spot where Kiba had just kissed her, she can feel her face heat up and probably, put any red thing or fruit (or vegetable) in so much shame_

_She watched his retreating back until he disappeared into the horizon_

_:-;-:_

_Days had passed and their friendship grew, until one day..._

_:-;-:_

_It was a Saturday, Kiba asked Hinata out again, they were now in front of the park, sitting on the wooden bench, they talked a little then he proposed to her_

_:-;-:_

"_No way!" Tenten said as she gaped at Hinata_

"_HE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!" Ino said as she shook the poor girl_

"_Ino stop it, your making her nauseous...anyway, __**HOLY MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME GIRL?!**__" Ino and Tenten stared at her, Sakura just stared back_

"_What?"_

"_Whatever!"_

"_Okay guys...n-no need to shout..."_

"_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**__" Hinata giggled and sweat dropped at her friends_

_:-;-:_

_Ino and Sakura where coming back from the Medicine Store, Sakura was carrying a plastic bag, in it was a Itch ointment while Ino was _also _carrying a plastic bag...but in it were a few chocolate biscuits and some pineapple juice_

"_Who would've thought that Tenten was allergic to Blueberries..." the two of them giggled_

_-Flashback Suddenly Got Interrupted-_

Ino quickly stared at Tenten, who was by now covered in red spots

"Why do I suddenly feel all itchy?" Tenten said as she scratched her neck, her face and her arm

"Oh my god, Tenten I almost forgot! You drank Blueberry Juice from Juice Bar" Tenten stared in horror

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Tenten quickly scratched everything, from her foot, to her face

"Hey, hey! Stop scratching, you'll only get it worse!" Ino quickly dragged Sakura and Tenten back to the hotel, forgetting a lost Hinata

* * *

_Somewhere..._

Hinata was sitting under a coconut tree, it was breezy and a little hot due to the afternoon sun, she closed her eyes and just let the gentle gust of wind take away her tears

The wind and her tears mixed together and flew towards the ocean, she opened her eyes once again and stared out onto the blue sea green ocean, she slightly smiled

"_The ocean really calms me down..."_ she said to herself as she lean on her shoulder, her long midnight blue hair flowing with the wind that once again passed her

"_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" she spat out her shake at the poor guy sitting beside her, too bad it was Naruto_

"_ACK!" Naruto fell to the floor while wiping of the blueberry-mixed with Tenten's saliva off his face with his arm...ew_

"_TEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Ow!" And yes you guessed it, Naruto got bonked again, guess by who_

"_Dobe I'm sitting beside you!"_

"_Right back at y-Ow! You little white-eyed freak!" an ear perked up, Neji glared at him but all seven of them didn't noticed that Hinata stood up and started to walk away, Sunshine, who was sitting next to her noticed she left_

She wiped off her tears and sat upright, _'Come on Hinata, he didn't mean it...he was just teasing Neji-nii...nothing...just a little tease...nothing more...'_

Hinata stood up and went towards the ocean after shedding off her slightly see through blouse and her short white shorts

She was wearing a white belted halter bikini, she slightly adjusted her bikini's strap before going into the slightly warm water

She went into the water and rose up once again, her hair flipping backwards as she rise from under the waters

Little did she know that someone was watching her

'_Hinata-chan...'_

He decided to leave her just a bit, but.,..his mind is telling him that he should apologize for what he'd said

He took a deep breathe and neared her

"Hinata..." hearing his familiar voice, Hinata turned to look at her back

"What are you doing here?" she asked, though her voice sounded like she was a little bit angry...and a mixture of chock

"I...I'm sorry...for everything I've said..." he said as he stared into her eyes, she just looked away

"Heh...i guess it's too late is it?" he said with a sad smile before, he was about to walk away when Hinata grabbed his hand

"Wait..." he turned back to look at her, but didn't expect the next thing she did

"Heh...i guess I'm too late" he said with a sad smile, he shook his head and decided to head back, but before he disappeared into the horizon, he glanced back at them

'_You really do have the way with words...'_ he stared at the guy who was kissing Hinata, he chuckled then continued to walk away, until he disappeared

"Hinata-chan..." he said with a blush

"I've always wanted to do that ever since I saw you..." they both chuckled, Hinata innocently wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and neared her head until their noses touched, he enveloped her waist with his arms

They claimed each other's lips once again

* * *

_Somewhere..._

"Hinata-san! Hinata-san!" Neji shouted, calling out to Hinata

"Save your breathe Hyuuga I found them..." Shikamaru said as he used his thumb to point at the _romantic scene_ down at the east beach

Neji went to look, and felt like his blood boil

"He better not screw my cousin or else..." Neji said through gritted teeth, Shikamaru just chuckled at him and patted his shoulder

"Get a hold of yourself Hyuuga, she's a growing girl, let her go..." Neji just glared at Shikamaru

"Hn. Let's head back..." Shikamaru satred back at him

"You trust the dobe with Hinata?"

"Hn..." he just ignored his question and started to head back at the hotel; Shikamaru shook his head and followed Neji

* * *

_Time Skip..._

_6:55 p.m._

_Dining hall..._

"I'm bored..." Tenten said as she leaned on the table

"I'm hungry..." Sakura said as she tried her might to tell her stomach that food will be served for about...lemme see...FIFTEEN FUCKING MINUTES!

"I'm thirsty..." Hinata said as she tried to fan her face with her hand, and again, their had been some technical problem at the Dining hall's airconditioning...so the waiters and waitress opened the windows but still, it was like an oven in there

"I'M IN LOVE!" the three almost fell to their chairs by hearing this, and they say it was the right time to go crazy...wait...Ino's already crazy

Okay I'm done

"What it is now Ino?" Sakura said as she lifted her head from the table

"Look at that piece of hubba hubba-ow!" Sakura bonked Ino on the head, you know, these days, the blondes are the only ones that get bonked...i wonder why?

"You're doing that hubba, hubba thing again!" Sakura said as she tried her might to not to laugh her ass off

"What? I mean look at him, he's _fine!_" Ino gritted her teeth and smiled seductively at the guy from near the Kitchen door

"Ino...you're scaring me...oh wait...YOU'RE ALREADY SCARY BEYOND ALL REASON!" Ino glared at Sakura

"Oh bite me forehead"

"With pleasure" Sakura took Ino's hand and was about to bit it when Sunshine butted in

"Where'd you come from?" Ino asked as the four of them stared at Sunshine

"You really have got to see the basement pool, the designs very original, they have iridescent pool tiles, and the old western light brown brick wall, trust me, it's like paradise there" she finished with a sigh as she sat beside Hinata

"Oh yeah...why'd you ran off awhile ago-Ow!" Sunshine got bonked on the head by Ino to remind her that to not mention that incident awhile ago, or is it just that she just wanted to bonk some random person and Sunshine was the lucky candidate

"Sunshine shut up"

"What'd I do now?"

"Relax guys...it's okay..I'm all over it..." the four of them stared at her and smiled with her

Fifteen minutes have passed and finally, the food's not yet served

Nah just kidding

"Sakura chill...there's still tomorrow you know..." Tenten said as she watched Sakura gulped down the grilled pork of her Katsuddon

"Stop talking, start eating" the four of them shivered and began to ate

"Ahh...that hits the spot..." Sakura leaned on her chair and gave out a small burp

"Excuse me..." she blushed and giggled

"You really are drunk even though you aren't" Tenten said as she stared at Sakura

"Sorry...i didn't ate breakfast awhile ago...and Lunch...and Snacks..." Tenten twitched

"You know...you really eat a lot, and you still maintain that body of yours..." Tenten rolled her eyes and continued to eat her Kare Raisu

"She has ten thousand little tape worms in her stomach, that's why she's thin" Sakura glared at her, Ino just stared back while chewing on her Chicken Teriyaki

"In-"

"Guys shut up!" Tenten stopped them before they argue..._again_

* * *

_Room 212..._

"You're going down Haruno!" Ino said as she pushed her joystick harder, causing it to slightly crack

"Hey, hey! Don't do that, I'll break!" Sakura said as she pushed on circle button on her joystick again and again

"Eat my dust!" Ino clicked the circle button and boom, she won

"Hah! Top that forehead" Sakura, who was probably growling, stared at her now joystick, she shook in front of Ino before attacking her to the ground

"**YOU INO-PIG! YOU FRIGGIN MADE A FRIG CRACK ON MY JOYSTICK! **_**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT CAUSED MY FATHER?!"**_ BY NOW Ino was being violently shaken by an anger-driven Sakura

"**GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" Tenten, Hinata and Sunshine quickly lunged forward and refrained Sakura from killing her best friend...her so called _best friend_

* * *

_Ahem...A few minutes later_

Sakura wouldn't stop killing Ino, so they did the right thing to do at this...er...situation...

Though

It

Was

RISKY!

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

"You two stay there, I don't care if you pull each other's hair or kill each other, or whatever nasty thing you might want to do...IF YOU DON'T MAKE UP, I'LL GLADLY SHOVE YOUR ASSES INTO ROOM 206 AND ROOM 205 AND ASK THOSE GUYS TO _**INSEMINATE**_ YOU! AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING FRIGGIN GODDAMN SHIT IF YOUR PARENTS HAUNT ME DOWN!" Tenten screamed her final rage at them and shut the door

And if you guessed it...it's the _bathroom_ door

"TENTEN! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"FEEL MY WRATH PIG!" Tenten suddenly opened the door and pulled out Sakura

"Sakura, I warned you, but you pushed me right to the edge!" she dragged her outside up to room 206 which was just beside Sasuke's room, she pushed Sakura's head to the wall and asked her to listen carefully

She heard a few electric guitars and some 'Right on Dude' and especially, hard rock music-and they say this was a hotel...more like a dormitory-Sakura twitched

"You wouldn't!" she turned to Tenten and pleaded

"Watch me..."

"Can you give me just one chance...please?!"

"...FINE!" Tenten threw Sakura back to room 212 like a boomerang, the people passing by stared weirdly at her but decided to ran away, feeling that they'll never see tomorrow, or the light of tomorrow

* * *

_Basement Swimming Pool_

_7:34 p.m._

There were about a half a fifty of people in the BSP, the four of them sighed

"Ah well...we might as well head back" Tenten said as she saw the slightly crowded pool

"Wait...it says here that it should be a private swimming pool...this sucks..." Ino said as she crumpled the advertisement paper on a glass shelf near the entrance

"Gimme that..." Tenten scanned the contents of the paper and twitched

"Hm...only Midnight...but only if you signed at the counter at the lobby...oh my god! We can't pay this much!"

Hinata, Ino and Sakura stared at the paper in Tenten's hand, they all twitched

"Holy crap! You could buy thirty BMW's with that kind of amount" Ino said as she tried her might not to faint, the three stared at her

"What?" they just stared at her like she'd grown another nose or two lips

"You actually calculated that?" Tenten asked, Ino stared at her, looking offended

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" Tenten thought for a moment

"Yes..."Ino once again twitched and tried to rip of Tenten's head

"I was just joking...of course you're not...well...kinda" In just glared at her

"It's a wild guess sherlock..." Ino said, Tenten took out a calculator from out of nowhere and computed it...Tenten stared at Ino

"What are you Psychic?" Tenten asked with a raised brow, Ino just shook her head

"What? Do I look like one? Do I have those colorful towels wrapped around my head?" Tenten and the rest just shrugged it off

"Yeah, whatever..."

So they decided to just go back to their room and just used the Jacuzzi

* * *

A/N: You know...i don't even know where'd i got this...i just kept on typing and typing until it was finish XDD hehe, anyway..here are some hints on the next chapter

Red

Private Swimming Pool

Passed By

Eavesdrop

Kiss

Haha XD it's kinda a spoiler hehe anyway...oh yeah...about Hinata's past...i'll type it in the next chapter ...

I'll write this preview somewhere on the future chapters...

"Who the fuck are you and what the heck are you doing in my room?"

"Uhm...room service?"

"Whatever...just go clean the mess"

"Hoo boy, got a very _hot_ date yesterday sir?"

"Uh, yeah, she _is_ hot alright"

"_Dang I knew it!"_

"Ew! You damn chicken-ass get that away from my face"

"What? Don't you want to touch it?"

"Ew! You sick, sick, idiot! Oh my god, get that white stuff away from me!"

"Oh come on, it's delicious"

"Yaaah!"

Ao Ame

Arigatou Gozaimashita

Sayonara Minna


End file.
